Wolven Masquerade
by JenovaWolfen
Summary: A member of a broken royal family ventures into Freeze City seeking revenge on the Nobles for what they did to her once proud family. One wolf in particular seems to be able to change the hated person she has become. Kiba\OC and possibly Tsume\OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolven Masquerade- Chapter 1- Meeting in bizzare ways.  
**  
**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Wolf's Rain..sigh But I do own my character! Alas I do not own Cascada's What hurts the most. Enjoy...**

Walking swiftly down the icy streets I glance to check if I'm being followed." Nope. Noboby." I sigh in relief. It would be very bad for Noble Troops to find me now. I duck into a bar. Freeze City, a filthy place. But I'm stuck here for a while. Oh Joy! "Vodka please." I say to the barkeep. He puts a glass of vodka in front of me. I take the glass and gulp down the contents. He stares bug-eyed at me. "Darling, I can drink 14 bottles before I become drunk." I smirk, my voice sounding srangely Russian. Must be the Vodka. His eyes go wider. A Noble scientist walks in. A woman with blonde hair, she wears a gray suit with a sort of purple undershirt. "A sherry please." she mumbles to the barkeep. "You look like you need something stronger." I chuckle. "You have no idea.." she sighs. "Feel lucky, you have it off better than me." I advise. She turns to face me. "I went through a divorce and my ex is contantly around me." she fires. "I was born into a royal family all of whom, exept me, were murdered in a battle the likes of which neither you or the Nobles have ever seen." I shot back. The Bitch is surfacing. "You must be Ariana Lockhart. I'm Cher Degre." She introduces. "So you you've heard of me?" I say, quite suprised that there is a human with a brain. "Yes, quite well, your family was once the strongest Monarchy in the world. You...you..created Cheza." She stammers a bit at the end. "You work in the Noble Science Lab, Ms Degre?"  
"Yes, I'm the head scientist. The things you could teach me..." She trails off.  
"I wouldn't teach you anything." I push my long, pure-white out of my face revealling three cut scars going down my right eye. "Not after what they did." My violet eyes pierce into her green eyes. I stand then leave the stuffy bar. Walking out I put the hood of my purple robes over my face and slip into the back alleys of the city.

A gunshot rings in my ears. I bolt to the scene. a hunter has shot a brilliant white wolf. "Get away from him!" I scream. "It's a filthy beast. Pathetic wolf lover." He spat and started walking toward his prize. With a movement that a normal human wouldn't be able to see, I pull out my pistols and cripple him and his dog. A shot in each shin. "Now who's pathetic." I smirk as I pick up the wolf and run through the back alleys toward the apartment that I 'liberated'. I set the wolf down on the bed. It manages a small warning growl as I tuck it in. I laugh softly. "Sleep tight." I whisper and place a kiss on his muzzle. I sit in a chair in the corner and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

A whimper rouses me from my rest. The wolf is trying to stand and it's not succeeding. "Need some help?" I offer. It growls at me. "Fine." I say and walk over to it. A light poke sends it careering back down to the bed. "Rest. You were hurt pretty badly. Sleep, you are safe here." "I've heard that before. It didn't end well. Why should I trust you?" It's voice clearly states that it's male. He tries to stand then falls again. "Then...who can you trust?" I say softly. He stays silent while he watches me. "My names Kiba." He says softer. "Kiba." I smile. "Ariana." I introduce myself. "Why did you save me? You, you're human. Why do you care?" He asks. "You and I aren't that different. We're strong, independant, headstrong, proud, loyal, determined and although we won't admit it..lonely." I say Showing him my wolf form. A pure white wolf with violet eyes. He stands immediately and hops down from the bed. "You can stay, Kiba, but I'm going to the Noble science building. Bye." I tell him and leap out the window. "Wait!" he yells but I'm not turning back.

He had followed me into the town. "I would turn back." I say. He shakes his head. I feel the urge to cheer him up. Perhaps a song would the trick...  
_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on with you still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me"  
_I begin to sing one of the very first songs I wrote(All credit to Cascada and the real writers as I do not own the song..sigh). He looks amazed. "Keep singing" He says.  
_"What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
Watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could've been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do"  
_"That was amazing, your voice.." He stops talking. "Thank you" I smile. A loud shot goes off putting Kiba on the floor. I gasp and spin around, drawing my blades. An army of Noble soldiers in front of us. I'll tear them apart one by one. "Run! Ariana, go!" Kiba whispers as loudly as he can. I look at him. "I'll be back for you." I say and bolt into a side alley and up onto rooftops. "I promise i'll be back for you..''

**Not bad for my first fic huh? Anyway please review. No flames but I will accept constructive critism! Love JenovaWolfen :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Im back. Tnx to ****maria the black she wolf****( Swi if I spelt it wrong) for my review.  
Daisclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain...or Kelis-Brave  
If you would like to know more about my character drop me an e-mail or look at my profile  
And without further ado! Chapter 2!**

"Shit!" I yelled. What am I going to do about Kiba? So young... A rustle in the bins gets my attention. A russet coloured pup comes out hesitantly. He looks afraid. "Pup!" I yell. He promptly crapped himself at the sound of my voice. I laughed. So young...so innocent. A harsh world is no place for a pup. I walked into the ajacent shop and bought a stack of meat. I was rich, who cared about what I spent my money on. I sauntered back to the bins. The poor thing whimpered. "Hey, eat. You never know when you might get the chance to eat again, but you need to learn how to hunt. Enjoy little one." I whispered and stroked his muzzle. He graciously ate the meat I gave him. "Um...my name is Toboe." He said shyly. He seemed trustwothy enough. "Do you want my first name or my full name?" I asked. "Full."  
"My name is...Queen Ariana Helios Lucrecia Veronique Lockhart. You may call me Ariana." I stated in a royal manner. His eyes widened. "I'm not a Noble." I said to calm him. He instantly relaxed. Perhaps too young to help me at this point...later. "See ya Toboe." I said goodbye. Walking down the street, I see a gang of thieves led by a gray wolf run past. "That's my man." I smile a very approving smile. I follow the direction they went in. "Show time..." 

Sitting on an old run down platform with a tree perched on top of it, I see the gang hanging around. "Hey look! A babe!" One yells. I smirk. There's not a chance in hell..."Not much of a HQ is it?" I say to the wolf. He stands. "Take off your glasses, let me see those pretty eyes." I say. He tosses them aside. His liquid gold eyes stare at me with a look of superiority. I laugh at the thought. "At least you have taste in clothes, leather." I say admiring him. "Get lost." He says curtly. "To the point, I like that." I pause to smirk at him. "I want a fight. If I win, you help me. If I lose, I will give you $100 000 in cold hard cash, no strings attached." I offer. "Easy money." He taunts as he begins his advance. He throws a punch. I dodge with the greatest ease. "Fast but is it enough!" he yells trying again. I send a roundhouse kick into his stomach sending him flying into the side of the building. "It's enough." I chuckle. I have a tendency to be ruthless. "Bitch!" He screams and lunges at me. He gets me by the thigh with his blade but it's okay. He smirks. I smile back. "Did that hurt you?" I ask evilly. "What do you mean?" He says confused. I point out his men, standing, gawping and wide-eyed. "Your side." I motion. A large cut covers the length of his left side. "Damn you." He whispered before collapsing a moment later. "Don't die, we had a deal." I saunter up to his body and collect it. "He lost, we had a deal!" I shout to his men. I take his bleeding body to my apartment. Fixing the huge cut was easy and my blades don't mark the skin( Will be explained later). He roused from his sleep a few minutes later. He felt his side. "You lost."  
He grunted. I laughed.  
"I want you help me get someone out Lord Orkham's Keep. You have no say."  
"Fine."  
"My name is ...Ariana." I say, still weary of this character. I know someone who will be all over him. "My name is Tsume." He grumbled. "He talks!" I exclaimed. He managed a light laugh. "I'm not the bitch you think I am. I used to be so...carefree...so...happy." I stared into space. "Hey, I don't think I make a good first impression either." He smiles. (No Tsume is not high.) "Partners." I stretch out my hand. He shakes it, "Friends."...

"Do you have any music in here?" Tsume asks. "Yes, me!" I laugh. "You sing?"  
"Yup." I answer shortly. "Can I hear one?"  
_"I'm not ashamed of winning  
But it wasn't that way in the beginning  
It was this way  
It was kiss me  
Come kick and diss me  
I had to give it up  
Now it's way different feeling  
You took my soul I had to to steer it back  
Now it's this way  
Now it's with me  
No Mistake Just Listen  
I had to give a fu(ck)_

I was super cool  
But now I'm super strong  
I had nothing to lose  
But I was super wrong  
It was the circumstance  
I got the power from  
I was super tough  
But now I'm super strong  
Super Strong..."  
"What do you think?" I asked. "Not bad.". I scowled. "I loved it." He said without looking. I thought about Kiba in the cells. He's strong. I will keep my promise. I walked out on the balcony and howled as loud as I could for Kiba to hear. Satisfied I went back inside and cried a bit on the inside. 

In the cells two voices sounded. "Hige, how long have you been in here?" Kiba asked while staring into the hallway. "Only a day why?" Hige counter-questioned. "Just curious." A lonely howl pierced the silence in the cells. Kiba grinned. Hige looked at him quizically. "Show time." Kiba answered his silent question.

**Chapter 2 finito! If the chaps are too short please tell me. Anyway please hit the review button on your way out! Love JenovWolfen :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is on it's way! Hopefully gonna be good. Tnx to those that reviewed! Pls reveiw! If I don't get some reviews I'm gonna jump off a building... :( TT_TT  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's rain or Kylie Minogue-Get Outta My Way.**

"Wake up!" I poked Tsume's face. "Go away." He mumbled and rolled over. Fine, play it your way. I walked to the kitchen and got a jug of ice water. "You set yourself up for this kind of thing." I say as I pour the entire jug over his face. "Whaaa!F#$K!" He cried as he sprang forward. "Morning." I smiled at him. He glared at me with absolute hatred. "I don't like you." He said blankly. "I love you, too."  
On my checklist of people I need to take down the Nobles I've got 3 at most. I need someone with a good sense of smell or someone sneaky. I've got the soldier(Tsume) and the commander(Kiba) and the distraction(Toboe) now I need the navigator and then I can start my revenge on the pathetic scum that calls themselves nobility.  
"Ariana, we going?" Tsume motioned to the balcony. "Why use the balcony? Use the fucking door like everyone else." I teased. I skipped past him with the biggest smirk on my face. Hopping off the balcony I landed on the concrete effortlessly. Tsume was alot less gracefull but still a brownie point for trying. We slipped through the back alleys of Freeze City under the cover of darkness. "Nobles." I told him as we walked silently past them. "How do we get in?" Tsume asked when we were closer to the building. "We use the front door." I smiled. "How do we do that?"  
"I've been planning this for months, I've taken precautions."  
"Months? It's only been a day or so." He said still confused.  
"You'll understand later."  
We walked up the stairs to the entrance. Two guards stood like statues outside the door. "Miss, please identify yourself." One said blankly. I pulled out an ID card and handed it to him. "Very well Miss Veronique, continue."  
"Precautions." I said to Tsume who nodded and said nothing. So close I can almost taste it. My revenge on Lord Orkham. I will kill him without mercy. Just like he killed my family. I walked slightly more determined now that I would get my commander back. Falling over almost every crack in the keep, Tsume managed to keep up with me. The cells were not the happiest place to be. I pulled the hood on my robes further over my eyes. I followed the line of cells looking for Kiba, I decided that I should just call to him. "Oi! Kiba! Can you make your presence known before I die of boredom!" I yelled, getting a few shouts from people whom I disturbed. "Ariana!" A happy Kiba sounded from somewhere in the distance. I ran towards his voice, finding him with some other brown wolf with a collar. Noble wolf. Poor guy, that's life for us unlucky bastards. "I didn't think you would come." Kiba said with as little emotion as possible. "That hurts. A promise is a promise._And the royal Lockhart family keeps their promises._" I wanted to say the last part but it's a bit soon. "Who's he?" Kiba asked suddenly angry. Jealous? I smiled at the mere thought. "Tsume, he lost a bet with me." I punched Tsume's arm. He grunted as if he didn't care. I could see Kiba did have a ping of jealousy in his eyes. "Hey, a babe." The other wolf barked happily. "Keep your distance, Porky." I warned. He would never get a chance from me. "Could you hurry up and get them out of there so I can leave!" Tsume yelled impatiently. "Shut it!" I yelled back. The locks were rusted and wouldn't turn with my skeleton key, I'm suprised they got them in there in the first place. "These locks are stuffed." I moaned. I stood and with a few sharp and powerful kicks I knocked the bars in. Kiba slid out, followed by Porky. "I'm Hige." The wolf introduced. Does he not take hints! "Ariana." I said politely. "Can we please leave!" Tsume yelled. "Don't leave me in here!" A voice shouted from the cell next to us...

"Toboe," I asked "how did you get in there?" "Noble troops came and took me down, said something about gang violence getting more and more frequent these days." He whimpered. I cast a look at Tsume, who shrugged and looked away. I broke open the cell and set him free. Kiba came up to me, stiil in his wolf form. "Why don't you change into your human form?" I asked him. "I have my pride in what I am, I haven't thrown it away like some people." He growled. "Who the hell do you think you are!" I yelled, my voice harsh and cold. "I didn't throw away my pride, I had it destroyed by the Nobles. I chose to live instead of dieing with pride because WHAT GOOD IS PRIDE WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed at him full force. Unleashed anger that I had kept in for years since the masacre. He looked at me then shifted his form. Wow, what a body! What a face! This guy is the hottest thing since sliced bread. My mind raced at the sight of him. I shook the thoughts from my head. I would never ever love someone. Love is for stupid people. "Let's go." I said and we started walking towards the exit. Following at the back was Toboe. I slowed down to speak to him. "Toboe, don't say anything about my bloodline. Not yet at least. My life would go up in smoke if they found out. If you keep quiet I'll teach you to hunt the big game. Deal?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled happily. Soldiers appeared around the corner. They raised their guns to shoot but with my speed I easily sliced and diced them with out them even suspecting it. I put my blades back in my sleeves. Ignoring the gasp from Hige and the look of shear amazement from Tsume I started walking. After a few minutes and a couple battalions of dead guards we arrived at the corridor which split and led to the Laboratory and the keep's inner sanctum. If I turned right towards the Lab, we could leave. If I turned left, I would have my revenge on Orkham. But..I would be killing 4 young wolves in the process. There is bound to be guards and I'm sure we would suffer a casualty if we went in there. Decision time. My revenge or the lives of some wolves I basically just met. I stepped to the left and began walking...

I spun on my heel. "Sorry wrong way." I said and began to walk down the right corridor. A sharp machanical noise pierced the eerie silence. Usually this would hurt the ears of a normal wolf but I had been around machines my entire life. Toboe whimpered and I moved to cover his ears with my hands. He nuzzled into my chest. "A Noble airship. We should speed this up and most probably leave the city. Tell me Why did you all come to this city anyway?" I asked as the sound passed. "I followed the scent of a flower." They all answered in unison. "Well that flower is going to be stolen but...not if we get there first." I said as I started walking. "What could we possibly need a flower for anyway?" Tsume asked angry that I was prolonging his suffering. "To get to Paradise." Kiba stated simply. I laughed but stopped myself with my hand. "That fairytale. Good luck getting there." I chuckled. Tsume laughed with me. "It's real!" Kiba shouted. Tsume laughed louder. "No, Tsume, he's right it exists." I said blankly. Tsume stopped and Kiba smirked. "But the odds of anyone ever finding it is slim to fucking nothing." I laughed as I continued towards the Laboratory exit. There were a lot of guards on the floor when we got to the lab. I saw the scientist lady, Cher, asleep on the ground. "Sonic Pulse device." I muttered as I motioned to the vents. "It'll be safer than walking around the keep." I told them. They nodded, apparently uneasy about the Sonic Pulse. The vents were stuffy and hot as we climbed through them. "Hey, Ariana." Toboe's voice piped up. "What are Sonic Pulse Devices?" He asked. Inquisitive isn't he? "It's a machine that uses sound to torture and even kill people. At it's lowest setting it can give you a massive headache while at it's higest setting it can kill an entire squad in seconds." I explained. "Have you ever uesd a Sonic Pulse Device?" He worried. "I am a Sonic Pulse Device." I chuckled. "What do you mean?" Hige asked. "When I sing, I can change the frequency in which I sing the song so that I can inflict pain while still sounding like it's supposed to." I told him. "So your voice is a weapon?" Kiba added in. "Precisely."  
"What song hurts the most?" Tsume added his 2 cents as well. Always violent with that one. "I suppose Get Outta My Way." I said. "Will you sing it for us some time?" Toboe asked with his eyes doing the begging. "I'll sing it now if you like. Human's can't hear certain frequencies anyway."  
_"What's the worst thing that could happen to you  
Take a chance tonight and try something new  
You're getting boring, You're oh so boring  
And I don't recognise the zombie you've turned into  
Don't worry 'cause tonight I got you  
You can take a seat do what you normally do  
I'm about to let you see  
That this is what'll happen if you ain't givin your girl what she needs"_  
I paused when I had to open a mid section grating.  
_"Leave you move on  
To a perfect stranger  
You talk I walk  
Wanna feel the danger  
See me with him and it's turning you on  
Got me saying  
Can't have me back at the end of this song_

Get outta my way, get outta my way  
Got no more to say he's taken your place  
Get outta my way, get outta way  
Got no more to say he's taken your place  
Get outta my way..."  
I smiled as I finished my song. My favourite out of all of them. They all just stared at me. Speechless. That's a good sign. We all stepped out the vents and into a wide spaced sectin surrounding the actual keep. "Wolves." A deep voice sounded. Noble. I could tell by the voice and the stench. An all too familiar stench. He held a person in his arms. Kiba growled and charged. "I see you in Paradise, if you can get there that is." He boomed and white light surrounded him. The entire keep was awakened. "Who was that?" Hige asked. "Lord Darcia the third." I answered...

"We should leave the city." Kiba suggested. We were all in my apartment. I nodded, still pissed off that I could have killed two Nobles in one night. "Do you know what leaving a city means? It mean death." Tsume snapped. "Get over it, people die all the time._Usually killed by me:)_" I say. "We don't have a reason to stay anymore. We all came because of that flower and now it's gone." Kiba said all Alpha-like. Screw him, I'm the Alpha! "Good for you but I'm not coming along." Tsume grunted. "Please come with me." I said as i ran my hand down his arm and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Please?"  
"Fine." He sighed. "Yay! Let's get the fuck out this city. Let me change first." I said as I ran upstairs and went into my room. After a few long minutes I stepped out and walked downstairs. "What do you think?" I asked them. I swear each and every one of their jaws dropped. I wore black and white Converse boots that came up to my knees with black leggings under them, I had blue denim hotpants on as well and next came a white shirt which was under a greenish brown jacket that had its waist line cut diagonally revealling the white shirt underneath. To top it all off I rolled up the sleeves of the bomber jacket and put on a pair of black gloves that had no fingers and came up to my elbows. "It's just a little thing I threw together in a few minutes." I said casually. I think Hige's nose started to bleed and Tsume blushed, looking like a flaming tomato. "You look beautiful." Kiba said. Toboe was too overcome by the fact that I was feminine and said nothing. I walked over to Kiba and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Sorry for snapping at you about the pride thing, I wasn't within ,y rights to preach to you." I apologised. "It's okay." He said softly. This guy, why is he different to all the other guys? He's not like Felix or even Tsume. Well, I'll find out why he's different one way or another. "We going?" Tsume asked, jealousy definitely laced in his voice. I don't know why they try. I will never get involved with someone in that way. "We should eat first, it's a long way on foot." Kiba suggested. "Foot?" I asked my eyes wide. "How else are we going to get to the next town?" He replied. Douchebag! I smiled a huge almost retarded grin. We walked to my garage. "We don't walk." I told him. We drive! "I don't have a Lamborghini in here for nothing."...

We sped along the ice covered plains. "This is the last of it's kind, a bit like us." My black Lambo sped onwards. "I must admit this car suits me." Tsume smirked. I smiled "It would."  
"How long will it last?" Kiba asked. I didn't expect it to last long. "A few days or maybe hours." I replied. "It's better than walking." Hige commented. Toboe nodded and Tsume grunted in agreement. It lasted a few more hours and I had to pull over. "It's Fucked! Why! Not the Lambo!" I cried and the swiftly got over it. It was dark and my Lambo died. What a night. We decided to bed down for the night in a nearby cave. The fire I made kept us warm in our little hollow. "Night boys." I said as I lay down. It was bitch cold and I was freezing although if I said anything it would mean Hige trying to bed down with me. Never! Pervert free zone! Kiba lay down beside me. "Are you cold?" He asked. I grunted and he laughed. He wrapped his arms around me. "If you even think of pitching a tent I will cut your earthworm off!" I yelled and let him bed down with me. We all had good laugh and promptly went to bed.

**Dream:  
**_I was walking along the Valentia palace gardens with Felix. It was two years ago. "So you entered into an agreement with a Noble."His voice, soft and gentle always soothed me.  
"I did, it would greatly help Vale." I said. I enjoyed our talks. My purple robes billowed in the wind. Purple was my colour. "As long as you remember, that you are a Lockhart and what you do you do for the good of your country,Vale." He advised. He always told me this. I was 17 and I was going to take the throne first because Felix wanted to do research on Lunar Flowers in some distant part of the world. Felix looked a lot like me, black hair and violet eyes but we had the same facial structure. "One more thing, do you believe in love?" He asked. "Not really, I find it to make more trouble than it's worth." I replied. He chuckled. "If something happens and you need to use people, NEVER get attached as that will get you killed. Never get involved with anyone if something bad were to happen, got it?" He looked at me. "I'm not here to protect my baby sister if anything goes wrong so I need to make sure you can take care of yourself."  
"Got it Felix, gees it's not like anything's gonna happen."  
A few days later. The capital lies in ruins. The bodies litter the area and the stench of blood fills the air. I walk into the palace to see the place in utter chaos and I see Felix's head roll towards me and spew oceans of blood and gore all over the..._

"FELIX!" I scream out loud as I sit dead still and completely upright. Sobs send my body into miniature convculsions. Arms wrap around me. I struggle but the person holds me tight in his grip. "It's okay, you're alright, you're safe. We're all here." Kiba's voice tickles my ear and sends a shiver down my spine. Tsume is rubbing my back, Hige is keeping his distance but still very concerned(Good boy, he learns fast.) and Toboe is whimpering at my feet. "Why didn't you tell us you get such horrible nightmares?" Kiba asks still holding me. "They're just dreams. Nothing serious." I shrugged it off. "Bullshit! You tossed and turned for 20 minutes before you woke up screaming." Tsume said. "I'm okay, I get them mostly every night." I tried to throw them off my case. "Who's Felix?" Hige asks. "He's... my brother. I lost him two years ago. He studied Lunar Flowers and he died um.." I couldn't say the last part. "It's okay just go back to sleep we have a long journey ahead." Kiba told me as he put me down and everyone returned to their sleeping places. I wondered when and if I would be able to tell them who I really was. Kiba kissed my neck. I gasped softly. "It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you." I turned around snuggled into his chest. Felix would kill me if he saw me...Screw it!... 

**Done for Chapter 3. Please! Review because the review button will starve to death if you don't. We don't want that do we? I will update soon as I don't like to keep my fans waiting.  
ARIANA: What fans?  
JW: Shut up!  
Love JenovaWolfen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tnx to all those who reviewed. I guess you're my fans now!  
ARIANA: Yes, all 3 of them.  
JW: Piss off! Who asked you anyway?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's rain or Cascada-Ready or not and Ke$ha-Princess(Amazing!)  
Chapter 4 on it's way!**

I woke up in Kiba's arms. His scent makes my mouth water slightly. He opens his eyes and smiles. He leans his head forward to kiss me. A loud crash is heard and Kiba is seen flying out of the cave and landing on his back. "Too close, Lover Boy!" I yell. An amused Tsume smirks at the sight of me beating up Kiba. I get the impression that they don't like each other, male hormones. "Have anything to add?" I looked at Tsume fiercely, he shut up very quickly. Last night got way too involved. I will stick to my brother's advice. It's kept me alive for 2 years and I'm not going to stop using the advice now. Why does Kiba have to look so good. I sob quietly. "Oww." Kiba moans as he walks back into the cave, rubbing his head. I smile and rub his head for him. Not too involved. Tsume has that retarded look on his face. I swear if I have to see it everyday I will jump off a building and make a very royal splat on the pavement. "Shall we leave?" I asked waking the pup up. He's a suprisingly heavy sleeper. I had to kick Hige several times to get him to even register that I was even in the fucking cave! after everyone was awake we began to run to the next. I was trained well and very lightweight so I led the pack with Kiba running alongside. I'm the Alpha! Tsume was close behind me with Hige following and Toboe bringing up the rear. Maybe I should turn this into a game. "Hey!" I yelled and continued running. They looked up. "Let's see if you males can keep up with a real woman!" I yelled and sped up putting a lot distance between us. Kiba suddenly got a burst of speed because he was right next to me in seconds. Tsume was a few metres behind Kiba. The others were trying but failing. This would end badly I could se it as I saw a cliff. I skidded to a halt and braced for impact as Kiba ploughed into me, sending us both flying to the edge of the cliff. Tsume stopped and helped me up. Kiba stood and shook the snow off his fur. "That was fun." I said as I dusted myself off. Toboe and Hige ran up to us. "You run fast!" Toboe said with his eyes big and sparkling. It was slightly demonic. "Years of practice." I said as I began limping towards the city which was now in view. It was a train station surrounded by industrial area. A long bridge went of to the North and South of the island. "Is that the ocean?" Toboe asked timidly. "Yes, it's frozen over." Kiba answered. "Let's get going." I said as I limped further. Damn! Kiba must have caught my ankle when he collided with me. "At this rate we'll get there when we all turn 6." Tsume said as he scooped me up and carried me the rest of the way. I ignored the look I got from Kiba. Is he that attached after a few days?

"I can walk fine now, thanks Tsume." I thanked as he set me down. I started walking to the city wall. "Ari?" A female voice sounded from the wall. "Yes?" I asked, the voice was familiar but the person the voice belonged to wasn't in this part of the world. "Took you long enough!" A blue haired woman popped up from behind a corner. Her silver eyes had a new light to them from when I last saw her. "Vivi!" I yelled as I hugged my best friend. "Who's your friends?" She asked me. "Oh, right, Vivi this is Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe. Guys meet my best friend, Vivienne Alexander." I introduced.  
"Nice to meet you guys." She said as she flipped her short hair over her eyes. She always did that when she met someone new. "Nice to meet you too." Tsume said. Love is in the air. "From your looks, you look like some gang member." She said as she checked him out. Divine Intervention! I smacked her head. "Stop staring! Your eyes are going to pop out your head in a minute!" I scolded. "Excuse me? Have you seen him? That is sexy on a silver platter!" *Drools* "You're drooling." I stated. "I think I'm aware of that Captain Obvious!" She yelled. "Can we go?" Tsume grumbled as he turned super flaming tomato. I laughed and took Kiba's hand began walking otherwise we would never get there before nightfall.

"It's an industrial town." I said. "What makes you say that?" Hige asked. I pointed to a sign:  
_"Industrial Town"  
_"It's a complete guess." Vivi laughed. I chuckled. Walking further down an alley we came across a pack of wolves that looked more than a little dodgy. Their leader stood up. "I am Zali, what are you doing in my territory?" He was a big guy with a scar on his face and his voice was laced with age,stress and stupidity. "We're just passing through, we have no interest in a town that has nothing." Tsume said and walked ahead but stopped when the wolves growled. Tsume! Shut up! I screamed in my mind. "We don't really care about you or your pack, we just want to get past with as little harm as possible." I said in my royal tone. The tone usually stated superiority and it was a sure indication of bloodline if you paid attention to the way I spoke but thankfully my pack doesn't notice that. "Yeah! We're going to Paradise!" Toboe yelled. FFFFFUUCCKKKK! No! You did not just say that! I nearly fainted. The pack laughed and scowled. "Give up there is no such place as Paradise. We've been there it's hell." Zali said. "How do you know that you found it? The flowers speak and tell us, it's real. You hear the calling in your very being." I said to them. Felix would tell me that all the time. "Go find it then, you'll be searching for an eternity." One of the other wolves laughed, causing the others to have another fit of laughter themselves. "Kiba let's get out of here." Toboe whimpered as he held onto Kiba. I ruffled Toboe's hair as we walked to a cemetery. We stopped in an open area of grave stones. "Old man what are you doing in that hole?" Vivi asked. "What old man?" Tsume asked. An old guy popped up. "That one." I pointed as the others recovered from their mini heart-attacks. "Old man what are you doing?" Kiba asked. "I'm digging my own pit." He said softly. "Here." I said as i put my hand on his arm and transferred some of my strength to him. "Thank you my dear." He thanked me. "Old man is there a way to get to Paradise from here?" Kiba asked. One track mind. "Through that tunnel is where many wolves have gone in but never returned." He said sadly. Most probably because Jaguara kills them all. "There you go, it's a pointless journey." Tsume said to Kiba. It's not pointless you stupid asshole." Vivienne yelled. "Shut up, both of you." I sighed and caught up to Kiba who was walking to an old deserted section of the town.

We all sat in this open building and we sat in silence. Kiba left. He needs time to cool off. Then Tsume left. "Please follow him." I told Vivi. "I'll talk to him." she said as she followed him. I'll have to go talk to Kiba. His entire world revolves around Paradise, if he knew I created Cheza I would be all the evidence he needed to prove Paradise's existence. Not to mention I would never get a break from him trying to make me his. It's actually sweet. No! No thoughts like that. I stood. "I'm going to go get Kiba back." I said as I made my way towards the alley we came from. Sure, enough the wolves were there but so was the scent of blood. "Hey! Have you guys seen my,_If they know I'm not claimed yet that would cause a lot of problems for me, _Mate." I said. "That cocky son of a bitch, yeah we took him to the cleaners." One of them said. "Why?" I yelled. "Told us we were a pack of dogs." The one they calle Moss said. "He's not wrong. I wouldn't even call you dogs, you're more like humans." I said as I began to go after Kiba. "She's feisty." One of the others said as he blocked my path. "Get outta my way." I almost sang. "How about no." He said as he grabbed hold of my arm. The next few minutes were unbelievably fun as I sang them into submission. They would get over the internal haemorrhaging eventually.  
"_I'm getting ready so nice  
It's kinda cool I gotta robot voice  
No mirror lady bitch can deny  
I'm getting customized, customized, customized right"  
_I like that song. It's good for when I want to tell the world to stuff off. I tripped over something and did a handstand to balance myself. "Kiba.."I said. He groaned in pain. He looked horrible. "You and Tsume are going to get killed with those big mouths of yours. Shift up." I said as I lay down next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Returning the favour." I said as I put his head on my shoulder. He leant back and then leaned forward to kiss me. This time I moved forward and met him halfway. He pressed his lips firmly to mine and I could feel him form a smile as we kissed in the alley. We broke apart for air. "Why are you so scared of having someone, you care about ,care about you?" He said. Because if I got too attached and I ended up in love with him, he would be taken away from me like everything else I loved. "I'm scared you'll drop me if I fall for you." I whispered. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look into his eyes. I wanted to sing another song for him so I started another one.  
_"Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Makes me wnna be somebody I'm not  
Everytime you do what you do, what you do to me  
Take your chance boy, ready or not.  
Baby what you do, what you do, what you do to me  
Makes me want to be somebody I'm not  
Everytime you do what you do, what you do to me  
Take your chance boy ,ready or not"  
_Singing was actually a way to avoid this and try to lull him into a long sleep but it didn't work. "I love your voice. It makes me shiver when you sing." He said kissing my neck. "So, I'm going to take my chance. Please be mine?" He asked. I gasped. Not now, Not now! I can't get involved! I began to speak, "Kiba, I..."

**Cliffhanger! I'm so deliciously evil. If I told you guys everything then you wouldn't feel the need to pester me to update and find out what happens. LOL. Please review. Here's a tip the more reviews I get the faster I update. Will Ariana say yes or no..until next time  
GG: XOXO gossip girl..  
JW: Who the hell are you?  
GG:Wrong set?  
JW: What makes you say that?  
GG:Sorry...  
JW: Damn straight you are!  
ARIANA: I love Gossip girl!  
JW: Why are you even here?  
ARIANA: PMS victim.  
JW: Enough! Goodbye Love JenovaWolfen!  
GG: And Gossip girl!  
JW: Fuck Off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! Tnx to all those who reviewed! I like reviews!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's rain or the songs I use. I do own Araina and Vivi and a new OC  
Here we go! Chapter 5! :)**

"Kiba, I'm sorry, not now. Not ever." I said as I held back monster tears. "Why?" He seemed devastated. "I can't. It's not something I can explain right now." I whispered. _LIAR!_ I screamed in my head. I could trust him, I could tell him who I was and maybe he would understand. But, he hates Nobles and humans so much and what if he changes his attitude towards me because I'm royal blooded. "I wish we could be together." He sighed. "I.." I couldn't even form a decent thought pattern. I started to cry. He put my head into his chest. I sobbed quietly into him. "It's okay, I understand." He said very emotionless. We lay in the alley in silence. The only sound was of Toboe howling as it pierced the stillness of the night. I couldn't tell him, not yet but if I lost him to another I would possibly go insane. Let the insanity come...

_At the train station..._

"What's up?" Vivi said as she plopped down next to Tsume on the bench. He grunted and turned over. "Don't be like that." Vivi moaned. "Sorry, I'm not caring right now." Tsume said. "Figures I get stuck with the gay ones." Vivi sighed. "I am not gay!" Tsume yelled as he got up. "Prove it, homo!" She yelled. He brought his lips crashing down onto hers. The kiss lasted a good couple minutes. It was only supposed to prove a point but there was definitely a spark. They broke apart, panting. "I had fun, you?" Vivi laughed. "Average." Tsume smirked. "Really?" Vivi said cockily. He nodded. "We'll see about that." she said as she started round two...

_Somewhere in the city..._

"Are you sure you can walk alright?" I asked Kiba. He smiled and nodded. He was trying very hard not to let this get to him. Poor guy. I also wished we could be together. It would never happen. We walked to the loading bay of the train station...

Whips and harnesses, wolves being worked like dogs. I growled at the sight. Kiba was going into anafalactic shock. The old guy from yesterday wasn't looking good. He fell over alot and his breathing was slowing. Eventually he had no strength left and he flopped to the ground, lifeless. I gasped and took a step back. Kiba was shaking he was so angry. He lunged forward. I grabbed his arm. "Kiba, don't get involved! _Ironic, no?_" I said to him but he turned around and bit into my hand. I recoiled and grabbed my hand away from him. He stared at me with such hatred. Hatred that I caused...

After getting my ass told off by Zali they left and Kiba was able to rest in the old building. I had left a while ago to get some supplies and didn't quite know the situation of things. Tsume stood leaning against the wall. "Hey, I couldn't find anything. By the way did you...you...you.." I babbled as I noticed Kiba wasn't wearing a shirt and his well sculpted body was in full view. My mouth suddenly went very dry. Tsume laughed and I, for once, turned flaming tomato. I walked to Kiba and sat down neatly, next to him. Why does he have to be the hottest thing since sliced bread? I sighed as Tsume slipped away. Thank you, leave me here with the guy I rejected beyond words to describe. I pushed the hair out of Kiba's face. "Can you really be in love with me after such a short while?" I asked him, even though he was sleeping. "Am I that bad, that I can't even have a shot at happines?" Kiba whined. "Kiba, you'll find someone perfect for you one day but it won't be me." I looked away. "Why not?" He asked wincing in pain as he tried to sit up. "No you don't." I said as I pushed him back down. "There is something there. You have to admit." He said, his face free of hate, for now. "Kiba, we could never be together._ How would it look if a Queen has a scoundrel for a king?_" I couldn't tell him, not yet. "Why?" Kiba yelled. "Because we come from two different worlds! You live in a fantasy land where Paradise is the one thing you must find while I live in the real world, a world of pain and death and sorrow! You are not a wolf you are a fucking idiot because you tell fucking stories and follow after a stupid NON-EXISTENT, fairytale you stupid dog!" I went ape on him. Years of that stupid fairytale being told, it exists but not for me. "If you don't like it then leave, in fact that would be better for me and the pack, so leave!" He yelled. "Fine, I will. Stupid fucking dog! I hope you die a painful death." I said as walked up. "Bite me!" He yelled. "I would if you could sustain an erection!" I had the last laugh. What was I doing with a bunch of pups anyway? I walked into the tunnel of death and even further. As far away from the island as possible, as far away from Kiba as possible...

I ended up at the Noble Darcia's aerial city. I stopped running and sat down in a bar and quietly sobbed to myself. "Hey, have this." A young guy ,that looked alot like Kiba, said as he handed me a glass. Vodka. I took and knocked it back. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I can't really say." I sobbed. "Hey, you're a beautiful, young and probably talented, proud wolf." He chuckled. "Thank you." I replied to him. "So what happened?" He asked. Persistent. "I had a really bad fight with a potential mate." I chuckled at how stupid it sounded and at the fact that I was pouring my heart out to a random stranger. "My name is Lynx, potential mate number 2." He joked. I burst out laughing. What a guy. He really looked alot like Kiba, he had the same build, same eyes, same hair colour but his hair was shorter, much shorter. He also had that same warm smile, the one I love so much. "You work a bit too fast, Lynx." I said. "Can you blame a guy? I've been alone for so long, I just had to take a chance." He sighed. "What game are you playing at, Jaguara lackey?" I said, my pistol pointed directly to his head. "Caught out?" He smiled. "What do you want?" I asked. "I wanted to see the woman the Nobles fear so much." He shrugged. "They have reason to fear me." I laughed. "I assume you want revenge." He said to me turning his head to face me. I cocked the gun. "Do it." He said. "Yes, I want revenge." I said as I lowered the gun. "Lord Orkham is as good as dead. Jaguara dispatched a group of soldiers today. He'll be dead within a week." He stated. "What about Darcia the third?" I asked, slightly pleased that one douchebag is going down. "She sent some soldiers to cut the life-support of his lover." He took a sip of his drink. "Hamona?" I asked. He nodded. I always liked Hamona. She and I used to meet quiet often and discuss life as Royalty\Nobility. She was a great friend to Vivi and me. I sat quietly taking in the news. "You knew her and Jaguara personally, didn't you?" He asked, facing me fully. "Yes, I knew them well, then Jaguara killed my family and Hamona was stricken with Paradise Disease. I have the cure for that but Darcia didn't come to my aid like he said he would." I started. "You brokered the deal with him that said if you helped create Cheza he would help when and if you were overrun with the other Nobles. Then we attacked and that was it. How's your brother, Felix?" The other bit suprised me. "He's dead, Jaguara killed him." I said. "No she didn't. I saw him the other day." Lynx said to me. "What do you mean?" I asked, what is happening? "He and I are actually good friends and I saw him in the dessert when I passed through." He explained. "He's alive." I whispered. I stood and walked past Lynx. "Hey, where you going?" He asked. "To find my brother. " I said, what else am I going to do? "Don't! Jaguara's troops are still there. Wait a week, then go. I'll make sure they leave." He told me as he followed me out the bar. "What do you even do inside the army anyway? You're far too nice to be one of Jughead Jaguara's troopers." I asked. "I'm commander of the army." He said softly as he fiddled with a wolf tooth on a piece of string that he had on around his neck. "So I blame you for my family's death." I turned and raised my gun again. "No, I was away in Freeze City when that happened, I had no control." He showed me his wolf form by accident as his concentration slipped. He was a black wolf with a white belly and pure liquid gold eyes. Kiba. "I'll see you later." I said as I ran away from him, back towards the island. Back towards the person I knew I should be with regardless of what Felix said. _I loved him..._

Back with the pack in the tunnel...

"Tsume! I still can't believe you got a mate and I didn't." Hige whined. Kiba's stoic face faltered a bit but srighted itself before anyone could notice the pain he was in. Ariana had left him and the pack...she would never be his. "Shut up, Porky!" Tsume yelled, his hand intertwined with Vivi's. "Hey, could you stop fighting and look for Ariana!" Vivi scolded. "The reason she's gone is because Kiba drove her away." Tsume glared at Kiba's back. Kiba stopped abruptly, then continued walking. He was right after all. _I drove her away..._Kiba thought to himself. _I drove away the person that I loved, I love her..._

With Ariana..

Hamona was going to die. Felix is still alive. Lynx should be the person I hate the most. This is not my day. What would I tell the others when I got back? Sorry everyone Kiba made me take a trip to the fucking funny farm. Maybe a song would help clear my head...  
"_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games  
Poison"  
I couldn't bring myself to sing anymore. I just couldn't. I thought I might keel over over from the stress. What would I tell Kiba? I'm sorry I nearly kicked your head off your shoulders I was having a bad day! But in truth I knew exactly what I was going to tell him. I would tell him I was sorry and that I loved him more than anything and...I would tell him who I was. I was deathly nervous as I actually saw them in the distance. I saw Kiba's ears perk up and a smile spread on his now human face. It disappaered as quickly as it came. Crap! "There she is!" Toboe yelled. "We know!" Eveyone yelled. Kiba's face was now pure anger. Damn. I walked and stopped infront of him. He pushed past me and continued walking. Great. I sauntered up to the new couple and told Vivi about what happened.

We all walked in silence for the next few minutes until a Noble ship caused mostly everyone to cover their ears. It seemed like Lord Deceased Orkham's men caught up to Darcia and were planning on taking Cheza back. "Do you feel that?" Kiba asked. "What? You mean Cheza?" I replied. "Cheza..." He sprang forward as Cheza fell from the airship like pollen in the wind. I followed him. She's awake, finally! We scaled a mountain to get to the place where she landed. We ran through the woods and found her sitting on a rock in the middle of a lake. She's moving and talking. She didn't do anything inside the palace of the Darcia's. I fingered the vile of Lunar Flowers I kept around my neck. Kiba walked forward and I followed. He nuzzled Cheza and I watched. "Dr Lockhart." She sang. I nodded and smiled. "It has been a long time." She looked at me. Kiba copied. "It's been so long." I said. We all kinda greeted Cheza and then she told us to go to the lab where she was created. I didn't have the heart to tell her that they all withered away...

I was at the back of the pack with Tsume and Vivi and Kiba was in front holding Cheza's hand. "What does she have that I don't? _A heart maybe?_" I asked Tsume. "Hey, he'll realise his mistake. You are perfect in every way." Tsume comforted me. "She's not even a wolf." I muttered. Why was I taking this so hard? This what it should be like. Fucking lonely. We found the lab and walked to the area where the Darcia family studied the Hanabito. "Nobody is here, they have all withered, This One is the only one left." She whispered. "A perfect end for a perfect creation." I said as I walked to inspect the end of the old lab. "Kiba! We're surrounded by soldiers!" Hige yelled. Tsume looked at Cheza, he hated her now because of how she 'stole' Kiba from me. "No it wasn't her!" Kiba yelled. "We're still trapped like rats." Toboe said worriedly. I touched the further most conainer and twisted the end of the contain counter-clockwise, revealling the underground lab. "If you're done?" I asked as they followed me in. I sealed the entrance behind me. The lab had five identical towers placed around a large area. "What are those? Are they Sonic Pulse Devices?" Toboe asked. "No, they're Tesla Coils. They generated the energy for Cheza's creation." I said matter-of- factly. "How do they work?" Tsume asked. I laughed and stuck out my hand, producing a purple bolt of lightning\electrical energy from the tips. It joined the tower and then connected with the others in a brilliant array of purple. "How did you do that?" Cheza asked amazed at my power. "I've been able to do it since birth." I shrugged. "How do you know this stuff?" Kiba asked. "So you speak when you want to question my methods. Nice, oh majestic leader." I smirked and made my way to the exit. I hadn't anticipated soldiers this far away from the lab, so as soon as we came out the exit we were being shot at. We ran into the treeline. As I passed I thought I saw Dr Degre. We were running from a group of soldiers that were fast enough to keep up with us. We were running along the side of a mountain, it was alot like a cliff\precipice and it was a long way down. I thought now was as good a time as any. "Kiba, I'm sorry." I yelled to him. "It's oka..." He stopped as they fired a rocket at the cliffside. The balst shook the piece of ledge I was on off the cliff. It all happened so fast, I couldn't find a footing and lost my balce and fell sidewards, away from the mountainside. "Kiba!" I yelled to him for help. He lunged forward to try to catch me but I was too far away. He stared at me with tears in his eyes as I fell to my death, thousands of feet down to the ground. The last thing I remeber was hitting the ground and the life draining out from my body. "Kiba..." I breathed.

**Noooo! She's gone! Oh well. hope you enjoyed it. By the way Vivi's character bio is up on my profile if you want to look at it. :)  
ARIANA: No way! Did you just kill me off my own story?  
JW: Yes, get over it. Goodbye love JenovaWolfen.**_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or the song's I use. Lenka-Don't let me fall. (Irony) and P!nk Raise your glass.  
Chaper 6 is going to sad...:(**

Let's recap shall we? I fell off a cliff. "Ahhhhh..." Splat. That's all.  
I managed to land on my armoured leg so it took most of the blow for me but I hurt my back as well. Everything hurt. I should be thankful that I'm alive...not really, no. The blood pored from my back and from my leg. I could've sliced an artery on the way down. My leg was probably shattered but that was okay, I would bleed out soon. I remebered Kiba's soft face fill with tears as I fell. I would never see him smile. I should have told him sooner, that I loved him. As I look back I made some pretty bad decisions regarding Kiba. I didn't mean anything bad that I said to him. I said to him that he wasn't a wolf, in all truth he's a better wolf than me. I walk around in human form, eat human food and use human weapons. I'm practically human myself. Irony sucks. I am a wolf pretending to be a wolf, wearing a mask to make me appear like the real thing. A bit like a wolven masquerade really. The funny thing is that Vivi is doing it too. She's not a wolf at all, she's a panther. She will tell Tsume eventually but I doubt he'd take the news too well. The darkness began too seep over me. Goodbye cruel world. Dramatic is it not. I pulled from around my neck, a vile of Kiba's blood that I took from Kiba while he was sleeping. That way he would always be with me. "Underneath the moon..." I coughed._  
"Underneath the moon  
underneath the stars  
here's a little heart for you  
Up abovethe world  
Up above it all  
Here's a hand to hold on to_

But if I should break  
if I should fall away  
What am I to do  
I need someone to take  
A little of the weight  
Or I'll fall through...

You're just the one that I've been waiting for  
I'll give you all that I have to give and more  
But don't let me fall"  
What an ironic song...  
"Ariana!" Kiba yelled. Wow, he ran down here fast. "You'll be okay. Cheza!" He screamed to Cheza. She came up to me and started her wierd healing process that the Darcia's designed. "Stop." I said. "I'm sorry, I love you." Kiba cried as he held my hand. "Hey, I'll be fine." I smiled at him. He looked up at me with the weakest smile ever. "Live through this, please." He whispered. The others gathered around me. They all held on to me. Dramatic for a person that's lived through worse. I took the vile of blood and the one filled with Lunar Flowers soaked in water and drank both, much to the horror of the others. My wounds instantly healed. "Did you just drink your own blood?" Toboe whimpered. "No, I drank Kiba's blood." I corrected him. "Why?" Kiba asked still holding on to my hand like it was still keeping me alive. "Let's leave the explainations until tonight. I'll tell you guys absolutely everything about who I am, the real me." I looked into Kiba's eyes, still fearing rejection from him. "Let's go." Tsume ordered. I stood and immediately stumbled backwards. Kiba caught me and scooped me up in his arms, intent on carrying me. I nuzzled into his shoulder. We went to a small clearing by a lake. Tearing off my armour on my leg, I sat down and rested against a warm Kiba who was playing with my hair like it was the first toy he has ever been given. He kept nuzzling into my neck and made me laugh at how pleased he was. After a big meal Supreme Huntress Vivi caught for us we all huddled around a fire. Vivi still loves it when we sing together. She whistled to me. "So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways..." She tried to get me singing. I sighed and stood.  
_"So raise your, ahh fuck! So raise your glass  
If you are wrong in all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise you glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass for me."  
_I finished. "See was that so bad?" She asked. I grunted. I decided that now as the time and I nodded to Vivi to come and say her part as well. "Guys, I need to tell you something." I started. They looked at me and Vivi. "My real name is Queen Ariana Lockhart, I won't give you my whole name, it's too long." I laughed a weak laugh. They stared in disbelief. "And I'm Queen Vivienne Alexander." Tsume looked like Vivi had just hit him with a brick. "We both come from royal families that were taken down by the Nobles. We're the only ones left. We lost everything but our memories and knowledge." I paused to see Kiba with the hateful look. "I entered into a deal with Lord Darcia, that stated if I helped create Cheza he would help me when and if the Nobles attacked. They attacked and he was no where in sight. I lost everything." I paused again to see Kiba standing up. "Today is both of our 20th birthdays, the day we were supposed to be crowned." Vivi stared at a tree, holding back tears. "I was consumed with revenge. I wanted to take down the Nobles at any cost. I would've used anyone that could help and discard them afterwards." I said making full eye contact with each of them. "So you used us. That's why you changed your mind in the keep, you were going to take us to the inner sanctum of the keep and kill the Noble in there without even caring about our lives." Kiba snarled. I nodded. "I changed my mind." I said. "What about drinking Kiba's blood?" Toboe asked. "It's an old recipe for healing. Drink the blood of a wolf and chew a Lunar Flower." Vivi aided me. "I can't believe this, why didn't you tell us sooner!" Tsume growled. "Because we were scared of you guys rejecting us." I sighed and avoided their eyes. Only Cheza still looked happy. "This One thinks that Araina should be forgiven, after all she did create This One." She told us. "Never. I could never trust a human even if that human is part wolf." Kiba spat. "I'm not part wolf! I'm full blooded wolf! I have no human DNA in me at all. We just came from a strong pack and made it into the real world! We thrived." I shouted at him. He snarled and left the clearing. "I'm okay with it." Tsume said as he stood to kiss Vivi. "Me too." Hige added and Toboe nodded. Kiba...I lost him again...

I walked to the lake where Kiba went. He growled at me. "I won't leave." I said to him. "Fine, have it your way." He snarled. "Get over yourself!" I yelled.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I love you!" I screamed. He remained silent. "I love you." I echoed.  
"So the entire 'being royalty' thing was the only reason you couldn't be mine?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"I'll ask one more time, Please be mine." He looked into my eyes. "Kiba, yes of course." I said as I lept into his arms sending us both into the water. We rose to the surface laughing. "Are you still scared of having a mate?" He asked and I shook my head. Kiba had changed so much in such a short time. "I love you." He said to me and his mouth claimed mine. Let's just say things went horizontal from there...

We returned to the pack to find that they gambling with Vivi. Not a good idea. Toboe lost his sparkly key chain I found for him to her already. "You can't win, she keeps and ace in her sleeve." I said. "Ariana!" She squeled. They all attacked her and got into a huge play fight. They all suddenly stopped. "You smell different." Hige pointed out. "That quickly huh?" I looked at Kiba. He nodded with a smile. "My neck hurts alot though." I said as rubbed the mark he made. "Yay! When do we get puppies?" Vivi asked. "No..." Both Kiba and I said. "Why not?" Toboe asked. "This is no world for a child." I said to them. They nodded in agreement. "Run!" A voice came from the trees. I spun to face the voice, it sounded familiar. A black wolf jumped out. "Run! Soldiers, hundreds. They're coming. Follow me!" He yelled. I followed him,as did everyone else. In seconds the place where we were was covered in troops. "Damn." I said. Kiba was suddenly very protective of me as he stepped in front of me. He faced Lynx. "How did you know where to find us?" Kiba asked. Lynx laughed. " I followed her scent." He pointed to me. "Stay away, she's mine." Kiba snarled. Lynx laughed again. In that moment I realised something, very important. "Lynx" I began ,"You...you're Kiba's older brother..."

**Who saw that coming?  
ARIANA: Evidently me.  
JW: Sigh.  
Character Bio for Lynx will be up next chapter. Sorry for the shortness. I realise that I forgot the name of last chap's song. It was Groove Coverage- Poison. Very good song. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review on your way out . Love JenovaWolfen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. Chapter 7 already? I write fast. Anyway Tnx to those dat reviewed. Especially maria the black she-wolf.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or Cascada-Pyromania. LOL so sad.  
Its show time!...  
**

"My brother? No way." Kiba snarled. Lynx nodded and smiled. "Kiba, look at the eyes, the smile, the facial structure. It's so clear." I pointed out. "My bother is dead!" Kiba growled at me. "I wasn't dead. Just taken from you." Lynx looked Kiba straight in the eyes. "Lynx." Kiba whispered. "No fuck Sherlock." Lynx and I said in unison. Kiba looked away. "I need to get  
going. Cheers, bro." He said. "Lynx wait!" I shouted. Precautions. I discussed hte plan of action and he agreed to my plans. Kiba watched me with hatred for the fact that I had accepted Lynx. "This One senses a great need to be free within that one." Cheza said after he left. "He wants to be free of Jaguara, who wouldn't, once she has a hold on you she never let's go." I said sadly. "Then we free him from Jaguara." Vivi chimed in. "I want my revenge." I told them. "I thought we agreed no revenge or using people for people." Kiba scolded. "No, you agreed no revenge. I want what is owed to me." I said to him. "I agree with Ari, I want want I deserve." Vivi defended me. Kiba sighed. "Hey! That dark aura that you used to have around you is gone!" Toboe shouted. "I had a dark aura?" I asked. They nodded. "Oh well." I sighed. "This One has sensed that Ariana is troubled. What is the matter?" Cheza asked. "I'm fine Cheza, you're imagining it." I tried to shake her off my case. "This One is positive of what This One senses." She replied. Kiba took my hand and spun me around so I had to look at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. He was not a happy camper. "Ariana, tell us. You will feel better." Hige prodded. "It's..." I began. "What is it?" Tsume shouted, actually worried about me. "It's my brother! He's alive!" I yelled...

"I thought Felix was dead?" Vivi told me. "We never found his body." I sighed. "We?" Kiba asked. Damn, is he possessive or what? "Captain Luarca, the guard captain. He died two days later from internal bleeding." I said. "So you never found his body but you say he was dead?" Tsume asked. "M.I.A." I told him. "Missing in action: It's code for dead." Vivi explained. A sharp ring pierced my ears, making me grab my head. "Ariana!" Kiba held me. "Hige! Take off your collar!" I yelled. "I can't!" Hige tried. My head hurt like fuck. It wasn't a SPD, I was able to resist those. Vivi cut it off. "Throw it in the lake." I told her. We had actually ran closer to the lake when we ran from Orkham's troops. She threw it in the lake. "What was that about?" Hige asked. "It was sending out some signal that I must have picked up by accident." I said. "A signal from where?" Toboe asked. "These things do that." I said, pissed off at alot of things. Kiba was so possessive, beyond the point of him being sweet. Hige was a Jaguara dog. Lynx is still a Jaguara dog. Felix is alive and he hasn't tried to find me once! "Let's get going!" I yelled. We began the journey towards the city. 

After a few minutes we were there. Darcia's Aerial City. Not a bad place in essence but not as good as Valentia. Funny thing is that there is no safe way out of this city. The forest of death is our best option. We decide to split up and get the stuff we needed. I did the scouting, Kiba followed me (not possessively, I let him.) , Tsume and Vivi went to get food, Toboe and Hige guarded Cheza in an old area of the city. I walked rapidly down the street, not that I was in a hurry but the royal family was used to walking fast. We had a fast lifestyle and lots of stuff to do in such little time. Kiba followed and kept up nicely. He's so beautiful when he's happy. "Anything for the couple?" An old lady asked offering us some jewellery. There was a stunning purple stone necklace with diamonds lace into it resting on the counter. "Wow, Kiba look at that necklace." I gasped. "I wish I could get it for you, but I have no money." Kiba said as he kissed my neck in apology. "Take it, it's not everyday I get to see a love like that." She laughed. She handed it to Kiba, who thanked it and hooked it around my neck. "Thank you." I said to her. "Anything for a member of the Vale royal family." She said as she walked into the back of the shop. My eyes went wide but I realised that one person wouldn't help me that much. I left a small token that had the Lockhart family seal on it. Kiba rubbed my shoulder and started walking us back to the pack. "Kiba, why did you fall in love with me so quickly?" I asked him and time seemed to slow in that instant. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I mean why did you become so attracted so quickly?" I rephrased the question. "We're wolves, we fall in love quickly because well when you meet that special someone you just know." He answered. "I've always loved you." I whispered. "What?" He looked at me quizically. "I've been in love with you from the first day." I said louder. "Why did you reject me when I asked you to be mine?" He looked confused. "Felix made me promise not to get involved with anyone if something happened." I told him. "I don't care what Felix said, you should've told me because I love you." He stared into my eyes and pulled me closer, going straight into a deep kiss. He didn't care who was watching. neither could I, Jaguara herself could be watching and I wouldn't care...

We returned to the hideout to find Cheza, Toboe and Hige playing with a kitten. "Good, you caught lunch." Kiba said. "Whaaaa!" I looked at Kiba, "Evil! How dare you even suggest we eat it?" I was horrified. "I was joking." He laughed. "You don't do that often, how am I supposed to guess?" I asked him. The others laughed but I sensed that perhaps even though Kiba loved me, it wasn't enough and that my being royalty would later drive us apart. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I like that, Paranoia. "Hey, we found out that the troops have the city surrounded." Hige chuckled. "Then we move at night." I said. In the night, nobody can see your sins...

Kiba and I sat alone by a small fire we made. The others were in the bus sleeping. "Kiba, tell me how your pack died." I said. "He stared into the flames. "I was just a pup. The Lunar Flowers bloomed all over the area where I was born." He said. I kissed his cheek. "The fields caught on fire and my packmates had no way to escape and they all died. Except for Lynx, I heard him calling my name but he couldn't find me. I was somehow protected by the flowers." Kiba stared into the flames and a single tear fell from his eye. I wiped it away and he smiled at me. He was trying to hide his pain. "_Protectionza Da Blo-emme._ They used to call it that, when a flower protected you." I told him. He sighed. "I spent 17 human years alone. With nobody around me, never being able to hold someone. So when you ask why I fell in love so quickly, it's because I knew that you were the right one, the one that would be with me no matter what." He told me as more tears flooded his face. I kissed him, I really liked being able to do that whenever I wanted.  
_"Call me obsess, call me insane  
Something is creeping through my veins  
Eyes can not see  
What's underneath  
I can't stop and you can't stop me  
I'm gonna get this fire started  
Impossible for you to breathe  
The temperature is rising up  
So Hot! Cause I'm burning up!_

Pyromania, pyromania oh  
Pyromania, oh,oh,oh  
Pyromania, pyromania oh,oh,oh  
Pyromania, pyromania oh  
Pyromania,oh,oh,oh  
Pyromania, pyromania oh,oh,oh"  
I finished the very inappropriate song but yet is was very fitting. "You're the first person that knows about me." Kiba stared into the flames, almost as if he was wishing them to go away. "So, why did you fall in love with me?" Kiba asked. _Has he looked in a mirror? _"You and I are alot alike, I saw someone very lonely in you and well, I was lonely as well. You've saved me from a life of hatred and despair." I told him as I stared at his stoic face. "I love you." He whispered to me as he drifted off into a soon to be ended sleep. I followed soon after...

We moved swiftly throught the city streets. The cover of darkness kept the humans from noticing us. The Forest of Death. Pleasant place. I though of an old saying, Bikinis were named after a place that was blown to shit by nuclear bombs, that's like calling toothpaste, malaria glue. The thought made me chuckle out loud. Kiba smiled and squeezed my hand. He liked it when I was happy. I was actually suprised that the relationship was so easy with Kiba. We hardly ever fought and I scarcely thought about Valentia. He was really good for me. If only I'd met him earlier..._but then he would have died like everyone else. _I reminded myself. I snapped back to reality when we reached the clearing just outside the forest. Cheza had been awfully quiet. I shrugged it off. "Where are Tsume and Hige?" Toboe asked. "Here." I said. It was my plan, 95% guaranteed to go off without a hitch. 5% Guaranteed to fail catastrophically. We regrouped. A bullet went off right next to me. "Shit!" I yelled. The hunter stood with his rifle. "Found you!" He yelled. He fired again and we all ran in different directions. Cheza tripped and fell over nothing. Funny, I didn't design her to be like Toboe. I bolted over to her, as did Kiba. The hunter shot Kiba through shoulder. He winced in pain but stood strong. I stood in front of Kiba. "Ariana, get out of the way!" Kiba yelled trying to push me out of harm's way. I stood firm and in place. The hunter loaded his gun and aimed it for my head. he pulled the trigger...the gun was out of bullets. He was quick as he reloaded as we were almost at the treeline. A few shots went off and then silence. I got myself split up from the rest of the pack. I was about to howl for them but a sharp pain pierced my side. "Oww." I moaned and touched my side. Hot, sticky blood oozed out of the bullet wound. "Shit, he got me." I winced as my vision started to go black. "Lucky shot." I whispered as I blanked out...

**This woman is constantly getting herself hurt. Oh well. Lynx' character bio should be up soon. Does anyone actually read those? Please review, The button likes marshmellows and any form of chocolate. I will update soon, Love JenovaWolfen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Wow already. tnx to Maria the black she wolf. I once again appeal to everyone to leave an anonymous review. I like reviews. anyway...  
**_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Wolf's rain or any songs that I use.**

I awoke to Kiba frantically licking my cheek and whimpering. "Oww, my side." I grasped my left side. Yhe blood had gone and it was moist, Kiba most probably licked it. "Do you want some of my blood?" Kiba asked hurriedly. "It's okay, I was tired and needed a moments rest." I told Kiba. "Why didn't you say anything?" Kiba grabbed my hand. "It's not like I was going to keel over because of it, I'm fine." I reassured him. He seemed unconvinced as he let go of my hand. "We wouldn't get very far if you became weakened." Kiba said to me. Almost everyones mouths hit the ground. How could he say something like that? _Fucker! _"I'm sorry." I said to him. "What do you mean? Nothing's your fault." Kiba told me. I was far too angry to let him go now. A trait I got from Vivi. The temper that could kill someone with a mere glance. The worst part about her temper was that it affected everyone else around her, a unique ability gained from birth. She could turn Mother Teresa into an axe murderer with a single rage filled thought. Vivi always caught her target and never let them off the hook. "I'm sorry, Kiba, I don't want to damage your pride by appearing weak because after all a weak mate wouldn't suit a noble leader such as yourself." I snarled. "Wait where is this coming from? I was just saying that if you lost your strength now we would be in a bad situation. _I'm gonna kill him, he had better shut up now! _"I'm not noble, it was more insulting than an actual characteristic. Unless you meant to insult me?" Kiba stared into my eyes. "Then your half brain cell has caught up with the rest of us." I growled and stalked off further into the forest. the others followed and glared at Kiba. I loved it when they took my side. I didn't want to fight with him again. I hurt more than anyone could know, not to be with him, to hold him, to be his, it hurt. Even Cheza wasn't walking with Kiba, she had chosen to stick with me instead. Vivi must be affecting their thoughts. Kiba was alone again...

My stomach had a huge knot in it. None of us had spoken to Kiba in hours, we were utterly lost but we still managed to be pissed at him. I think the lack of sleep and a balance diet made everyone a little irritable. If they had gotten the chance to live in the palace with me, they would be treated literally like royalty. I decided to end the fued right now, this was no time to be against each other. I slowed down so that the pack could pass me. Kiba was looking straight down. I strecthed out my arm and lifted his chin. "Hey, I'm sorry, I went off at you. It was the blood loss and the lack of a good night's rest." I whispered lovingly to him. He would probably forgive me. I stopped abruptly. _There was going to be a day when he stopped forgiving me. _My heart sank and the knot in my stomach tightened. _One day I would drive him away... _Kiba put his arm around me and urged me to keep walking, his way of saying that I was forgiven_ but for how long?..._

The thoughts still burned in my head. It made me sick to even think about them. We were all back to normal, besides being lost in forest of dead things. "Whaa!" Toboe yelled as he did a faceplant. I burst out laughing before I became concerned. He had sprained his ankle. "Can you walk?" Kiba asked. _He sprained his ankle dumbshit! _I thought but hten stopped thinking about that. "I think so." Toboe stood but fell down. Cheza walked over to him and rubbed his ankle making Toboe squeal in delight. Vivi and I used to be able to communicate thoughts because of some whacked out event that happened, I didn't know if we could still do it. "_Cheza should work in a brothel, she seems to please her clients." _I caught wind of Vivi's thoughts. I started to can myself on the ground as Vivi fell against the tree laughing. Nobody else got the joke, I'm glad...

Ten minutes later Vivi and I were still hosing ourselves and nobody could figure out why. Cheza was starting to breathe heavily and eventually collapsed. "Cheza!" Kiba yelled and caught her. "She's withering." Tsume pointed at the green veins on her neck. "We need sunlight or water." Kiba said to us. "Such things, aren't accessible here." Tsume looked around. "We have to try." Kiba put his hand on Tsume's shoulder. "Hello! Cheza's creator right here! Maybe I invented a failsafe for this kind of thing." I yelled. "What?" Hige asked the question everyone was about to ask. I sighed and walked to Cheza. I took one of the little golden orbs that hung from the bracelets on her arm. I twisted the the top revealing that the orb contained a blue liquid. Cheza drank it when I offered it ot her. The veins disappeared. "Failsafe." I stated simply. The blue liquid was a nutrient based survival aide. I smiled at Kiba and continued walking. "Vivi can you sing?" Tsume asked her. "Of course you heard me sing with Ari the other day." She replied. "No, I meant now." He laughed. "Oh right." She sighed. "I wrote a song just for your voice." I said as I handed her some papers. "All night long?" She quoted. "See, perfect for you." I laughed. She humphed. (Alexandre Burke- All night long, I do not own it.)  
_"I see eveybody around  
But it feels like we're in private  
I know you want me so bad  
'Cause you just can't seem to hide it_

The lights are moving to the rhythm of the music  
When we're together everthing just comes together, baby  
So inspired by the moment we can lose it  
I hope you're ready

As long as I see the strobe lights  
I'm dancin' all night long  
When we're together, baby, I'm feeling alright  
You got me all night long

So tell the DJ play it  
All night long, all night long  
All night long, all night long  
All night long, all night long  
So tell the DJ play it  
All night long, all night long  
All night long, all night long  
All night long, all night long  
So tell the DJ play it...

All night...Long..."  
Big finish, I like that. "Little flare at the end was amazing." I commented. Vivi smirked. "Anyone see that owl?" Hige asked. I looked up. There was an owl sitting on a branch. "Mr Owl is there a way out the forest?" Toboe so polite. "A way out, whoo, a way free. A way ther is not." He hooted. "I remeber this pissant. He's like a thorn in your side. decyphering his riddles are east though." I said. "I remember you too, whoo." "He means, that there is no way out, only a way in, a way free, the opposite is capture. Capture means cage and if you replace the 'g' it says cave." I said as I pointed to the hidden cave behind us. The owl was stupified. I smiled at the others and laughed when they shook their heads in disbelief. The owl flew away and we walked into the cave. It was a dank and dark place. Fun. We moved s a group until we hit a fork in the road. "Now what?" Kiba asked me. "Right." I said. We began to move right when Kiba tripped. He righted himself, "Shit!" He yelled. Cheza must be weighing heavily on his back. "Kibs, let me take her." I used my pet name for him. He was reluctant but he handed her over to me and I put her on my back. He seemed to have a look of relief on his face. "Better?" I asked. He nodded. After a while we found ourselves in the heart of the cave, a big open space. Toboe stepped on some bones. "Are those owl bones?" Hige sked. I stood dead still. "Another way of interpreting a way out is, death." I mumbled as a buggy thing popped out and bit Toboe. "Tsume, put Cheza on the ledge." I told him as I threw her up to him. The rest of us braced ourselves. I drew my guns. "Why don't you fight like a wolf." Kiba put his finger on my gun. I holstered the guns and shifted my form. "I'm a panther, not a wolf." Vivi said as she drew her personal weapons of my design, a circular steel disc calle Ragnarok, if you spun the blade it could cut through rock with ease. The first wave came and we all charged and bit and clawed the buggy things. My god, Kiba was amazing when he fought, so beautiful even when he was covered in blood. Sexy beyond belief. we started to falter slightly. "This One can help fight too." Cheza said as she fell off the cliff. She ran towards another part of the cave. "Cheza!" I cried. We ran after her to find that plants were eating the buggy things. "Nice." Vivi said...

There was a large lake in the centre of the clearing. We slipped into the lake and let off all the stress and cleansed our body of the blood. Kiba licked my cheek and nuzzled into me. He was mine and I was his. "I will always forgive you, no matter what." He kissed me. "No matter what." He repeated...

**Done! Pls review when your finished, even if it's anonymous. Goodbye love JenovaWolfen**__


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Here we go! Tnx to Maria the black she wolf for actually reviewing!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the songs that I use.  
show time!**

I tossed and turned in my sleep. No doubt I was having a nightmare...

_The burning fields created an eerie sense of heat and death. I could hear the howls coming from the pack. Howling for help. We were trapped with no way out. Vivi had been killed because of her ability to control the flames. Jaguara had murdered her to stop her from saving the rest of us. Lynx was dead, killed by Jaguara herself in the bridge of her ship for being a traitor. I could hear Kiba calling out to me. He was scared, he was going to die the same way his pack did. I bolted into the flames to find the one person that I could not live without.I saw him and he saw me. He turned towards me..and was engulfed in flames..._

"Kiba!" I woke up screaming. Kiba grabbed my arm and held me to him. I was literally shaking from the scare. _If I had lost him, I would literally be a broken Monarch. _"Hey, are you okay?" Vivi asked, her light blue hair flowing freely. "I had nightmare, I'm okay." I sighed as I lay back down. "Kiba." Vivi said to Kiba and he instantly understood. The others went back to sleep. Kiba slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me right up against him. He nibbled my neck and whispered to me lovingly. "Hey, what's this business of being scared? I'm right here. You will never have to be scared again as long as you live." He nuzzled me. I choked on my words. _I forgot to tell him..._

_**With the other couple...**_

"She still gets the nightmares." Vivi sighed. "She has one every night." Tsume told her. Vivi leant against Tsume. "What about you, do you get them?" Tsume asked. "Nightmares, no. Emotional breakdowns, yes." She laughed. Tsume didn't. "Tsume." Vivi whispered. "What?" Tsume licked her cheek. "Since the day I told you I was a panther, you've had nothing to say about it. Aren't you worried about it?" she asked him, serious eyes looking at his soft ones. "Why should it bother me? You are you, and I love you for it. We can have little Panther-wolves, if it makes you happy." Tsume replied. "Thank you, Leather." Vivi lay back down against him. "Does it bother you?" Tsume asked a couple minutes later. "Not in the very least." She answered. "You did something for me that nobody else has ever done for me." Tsume whispered. Vivi righted herself, unsure about this. "You gave me a chance and a second and a third." Tsume now avoided her gaze. She pushed his chin up. "Hey, I would give you every chance in the world." She kissed him. "I never did tell you what happened to my pack." Tsume now felt ashamed. "Tsume, you don't have to tell me."  
"I want to. I...I... ran away during a huge fight and I could've been useful in the fight. So many died because of my cowardice, so they banished me from the pack and I got this scar from the Alpha. I'm a coward." Tsume roled over so he didn't face her. "Yes, you are." She said. Tsuem felt warm tears rise to the surface. "But, you're my coward and I choose not to dwell on the past." She chuckled as she rolled him over. "Now, we're the ones awake and the others are sleeping. Any ideas?" She whispered into his ear. "Meet me at the lake." Tsume said as he bolted to his feet and sped towards the lake. "Cat and mouse." Vivi smirked. Let's just say things went horizontal from there...

**Back to normal...**

I pulled two deer from out the treeline. "Breakfast." I sighed. "Wow, Supreme Huntress Ariana." Kiba applauded. "Shut up you." I chuckled. "Shame, poor Kiba." Toboe said to me. "He's sucking up because he knows he's getting laid tonight." Tsume smirked. "The joys of having a mate." Kiba and I said in unison. I smiled at him. He grinned back. "This One feels the full moon cycle beginning." Cheza chirped from in the corner. "A full moon is exactly what I need." I sighed, again. I was really tired. I was sleeping well lately. Kiba begs me to rest but I always refuse. "Why don't you sleep a bit longer?" Kiba offered, he patted the ground next to him. "Fine." I said as I flopped on the grass and rested my head against him. I slept for the next 3 hours...

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me?" I sat upright. "We didn't want to." Hige smiled. "We could've been at the next town by now." I glared at Kiba. He cupped my cheek. "You need your rest. Alpha-Female." He said to me. "I thought we didn't have an Alpha." I said to him. "We didn't." Toboe half answered. "We decided we needed one while you slept. Guess who the Alpha-Male is." Tsume smirked. "Alpha-Female, it has a nice ring to it." I sounded it out. Kiba smiled and nuzzled me. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what was Valentia like?" Toboe asked. The others glared at him to shut up. "Vale and Valentia, they were testaments to the strong determination and willpower of wolves. It was a monument to our struggles and hardships in the form of a city where both humans and wolves could live in absolute equality. It was such a beautiful place. Lunar Flowers grew everywhere, we didn't have crime." I threw a glance at Tsume. "We were a happy nation. It's all gone now." I smiled at the fond memories of the place. "Will we ever see it?" Toboe asked. "We have to go through it to get to Paradise." I told them. "The ruins of it of course." I added. "Valentia was like a second home to me. Relvet's capital looked nothing like Valentia." Vivi also grinned at the memories. "Rafflesia was a place of happiness to all who lived there." She added in. We decided to cut the conversation short and we beagn walking to the next town...

"What a dump." I stated, looking at the buildings. "I like it." Tsume said. "You would." Kiba smirked. "It has a dangerous feeling to it, it get's my blood going." Tsume was almost shaking with excitement, Tsume-Excited= Apocalypse. "Let's keep that blood in the upper part of your body please." I joked. They laughed. The rattle from my armoured leg caused a few people to look at our scruffy bunch. "A full moon." Hige said. "This One is excited!" Cheza giggled. "Protectionza Da Blo-emme." I said simply...

The night had come and I stood holding hands with Kiba. "I wanna howl my head off!" Tsume yelled. "Awoo." I joked. "Something is going to happen." Kiba said as Cheza stared spinning in the fountain. A Noble's way of dancing. We all let out a long howl. Our voices mixed together to form a brilliant harmony that would make Mozart eat his hat. We stared at the moon as it's rays of light washed away the stress and pain of life. Lunar Flowers blossomed in a line, leading towards the horizon. "It's the path towards Paradise." Kiba said as they started running along the flowers. Wait, I didn't design this to happen. It wasn't in the final design...It's a trap! I bolted ahead of them and stuck out my hands. "Stop! It's a trap!" I yelled. "What do yo mean?" Kiba asked slightly angry that I was stopping him from getting to his goal. "I didn't design this to happen. The moonlight appeared to have a reaction with Cheza. I made her totally imperviable to any form of reaction. This is not real." I told them. The roar of a Noble ship was heard. "Shit! Run!" I screamed but it was too late. THe ship landed and Darcia stepped out. "Lord Darcia." I yelped. Now I was worried. "Queen Lockhart." He laughed. "You little bitch, when I get my hands on you, you two-timing, double crosser!" I snarled and walked towards him. "Get out of our way!" Kiba yelled and attacked him. The ship ahd a force field on. It fired a blast at me but I dodged it. It fired several blasts at the rest of the pack and sent them flying. Kiba still stood and went in again, only to be blasted to smithereens. "Enough, Darcia." I said to him. He looked at me. "Stop hurting them, Cheza is offering herself up." I told him. Cheza said goodbye to the pack and walked up loading ramp. Now was my chance. I lunged past the forcefield and smacked Darcia in the gut. He pulled out his gun and nicked me in the leg. I sent him flying with a kick but he recovered and smacke me around a bit. In my dazed state he pushed me outside the field and I was blasted, many times. I landed next to Kiba. The blood leaked from my mouth. "Ariana." Kiba wheezed. "I'm okay." I sputerred. "Ariana, I'm sorry I couldn't get revenge for you." He apologised. _I've unknowingly twisted him into doing my revenge work...  
_"I don't want revenge any more. I want you and only you." I said as I pulled myself closer to him and promptly, blacked out...

**I hate Darcia! Really I do but the review button loves marshmellows and reviews. Please review! Love JenovaWolfen!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Tnx to my reviewers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or the songs that I use. Rihanna-Cheers.  
Yay chappie 10!**

I woke up to a warm, blood stained and unconscious Kiba sleeping next to me. Everything hurt. The bullet Darcia shot me with had sliced an artery on my leg and thankfully I hadn't bled to death. I slowly but surely stood up. "Everything hurts like fuck." I grumbled. "Tell me about it." Tsume groaned. "That could have gone better, I could have killed him so easily if it wasn't for that stupid ship of his." Vivi told me. "This sucks." Hige sighed. "Big time." Toboe added. Kiba shifted on his piece of rubble and started to get up. _I should really tell him sometime but it's the one thing that really could end us and I'm not putting my feelings into this. _"Morning." I said to him. "Now what? Kiba you haven't said anything since then! Say something!" Hige told him. "Hey, that's not fair! Kiba and Ariana were hurt the most, remember?" Toboe scolded Hige. "It's not that I'm just really...pissed off." Kiba said. "I don't want to talk about it." I looked away. Kiba held out his hand, his way of saying that he wanted me with him. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He breathed in my scent, his own form of drug he said. "We need to go get food." Kiba said once his head was clear. We nodded in agreement. Food...sounded good. "She went that way!" A voice yelled. We heard footsteps outside. Two sets. A she-wolf and Lynx appeared in the door of the dock warehouse we were in. "Hey! It's you guys!" The she-wolf exclaimed. "Ariana, Kiba, you look terrible." Lynx said to us. "_Follete du erte!_" I yelled. "That's nice." Lynx understood. I pretty much called him a fucking retarded idiot. "They're coming Lynx!" She-wolfie exclaimed. "Blue relax, Ariana and Vivi have military training, they're stronger than me." He assured her. They backed up towards us. _I never did ask Kiba how he felt about Lynx. Next convo topic found!_ "Look she's got friends! Lots of female friends." A very poorly dressed man in a white suit said. "Excuse me?" I smirked. "Get 'em." The man said. Blue whimpered. They caught me on a bad day. I electrocuted them with a quick burst of near fatal lightning. "We might want to leave. Watching people go into cardiac arrest from electrocution isn't as funny as you think it is." Vivi advised. We left quickly and ran to a pile of rubble on the far side of town. "Did you see the look on the morons' faces?" Tsume laughed. "I thought you would have bitten them to death, you took the quick way out. That's not like you." Vivi questioned, concern laced in her voice. "Shall we say that certain someone taught me that I don't have to kill everyone to be happy or safe." I sighed and leant against Kiba. He stroked my sides and massaged my neck, popping out the knots that had formed in my shoulders. "Oh, I love you." I moaned as the tension left my shoulders and neck. He massaged my lower back when he was done, making cute little pop sounds when he applied pressure. "So, Blue. You coming with us?" Vivi asked. "Can I?" She asked hope in her eyes. I stood and glared at her...

"Of course you can! More woman! Yay!" I said as I sat back down. Kiba continued popping out my tension. "Thanks." Blue said. Lynx slid his hands around her waist and she lunged forward. "You've been doing that ever since we met up! We aren't even mated!" She squealed. "Yet." Lynx smirked. "I thought Kiba was persistent, it must run in the family." I joked. _"Or they're both just horny bastards." Vivi thought towards me. _I laughed. I looked at Kiba from where I was perched on his lap. My god, sexy on a stick. He rested his head on mine. I nuzzled into his neck. "How did you two meet?" I asked. "It was after you guys entered the Forest of Death, I was injured by some soldiers. Lynx rescued me and we decided to follow you guys to Paradise. We kinda got close but he just keeps nagging me to at least give him a chance." Blue explained. "Give him a chance." I said to her, my eyes meeting hers. "It's worth the nagging." I added as I turned to look at Kiba. He smiled at me and licked my cheek. "I have no regrets about Kiba. At all. I never will. _If he still loves me after I tell him the thing." _I feared the last part. I needed to tell them right now, it was now or never. I choose never...

It wasn't worth destroying what we have with a few stupid words. "So, you have no regrets about Kiba then?" Blue asked me. "I have one." I said. Kiba whined and nuzzled me. "I regret not being with him sooner. Blue, Lynx is funny and smart and really nice to talk to and let your feelings out. If you don't claim him now, you'll regret it." I said and nuzzled Kiba back. "So please give me a chance?" Lynx looked almost sad because she wasn't with him. "One chance." She mumbled as she hugged him. A thought popped into my head. _Kiba and I, we've never actually hugged each other properly. We've sat holding each other but we've never thing on list of things to do..._

"Where to now?" Toboe and Hige asked. "Darcia's castle in the West side of the country." I told them. I would kill him. "We should eat first." Hige suggested. Always food with that one. "I have a better idea." I said. "What's that?" Kiba asked me taking a hold of my hand. "Wait and see." I laughed...

Far from Valentia, further East from Relvet(Vivi's country), there is a small forested area with hotsprings and a lake. In the royal tongue we called it '_Reltorata plecia'_, literaly meaning 'Relaxing Place'. We would go here all the time because royalists needed a break sometime. "Feels good to be back." Vivi said as she flopped down on the soft, silky grass. "Tell me about it." I chuckled. "What is this place?" Tsume asked. "A really nice area to shed some stress, I came here all the time." Lynx said, taking off his jacket. "A nice place to shed some clothes, too." I said, taking off the leggings, armour, boots, jacket, everything except my hotpants and my black undershirt. Vivi was wering almost the same as me. Lynx had taken off his shirt and pants(underwear on, there is no porn in this story, sigh). "YUM!" Vivi and I drooled. Wow, good genes in that family. "Yum!" Blue drooled herself. "Doesn't compare to our guys." I defended my baby. _Technically Lynx suited me better because we were the same age. _After everyone was ready, and had stopped staring, we slipped into the hotsprings. "This is Paradise!" I moaned as the water washed away the stress and pain from the Darcia encounter. "It would be better if we had food." Hige whined._ My inner voice screamed, aloud angry scream. _I had visions of killing him in his sleep. "There are many animals around here, so don't worry your pretty little head." Vivi saved me from killing a member of the pack. "Cheers to the frikken weekend!" I said as I found Kiba and rested against him.  
_"Cheers to the frikken weekend  
I drink to that, yeah-e-yeah  
Oh, let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah-e-yeah_

Don't let the bastards get you down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar  
Everybody put your glasses up

_And I drink to that!"  
_We all screamed that last bit. The new relaxation song. This...this was my family. Vivi, Tsume, Blue, Hige, Toboe, Lynx and Kiba. I wanted to be with them no matter what happened. These people took away all the pain of losing my country and my family. "Ariana, I love you." Kiba whispered to me. I turned around and hugged him. "We've never hugged before." I told him. "I know and I hated it." He smiled. "Kiba, let's not go to Paradise. Why don't we stay here, in safety and peace?" I asked, rather selfishly actually. He fell silent, he seemed to be thinking about it. "No, I've gone my entire life trying to find Paradise. I can't stop now, not for..." I cut him off. "Not for what, Kiba?" "Not for a place that is only a temporarily guarenteed safe area." Hefinished."I suppose I was being unreasonable in asking." I sighed. "No you were not. I love it when you ask about things, it makes me feel like you need to keep me around." Kiba realised he had said to much and stopped. he had fears, too. "Hey, I will always need you. You've done so much for me that you wouldn't be able to comprehend it." I told him, I looked him straight in his icy blue eyes. "What have i done for you?" He laughed as if I was joking. I chuckled, if only he knew. "You have actually saved me from so much hatred and guilt that I can start to live my life again. You gave me a reason to get up in the morning. You helped me get over a huge depression and grief. You saved me from committing suicide." I said a bit too loud. "Suicide?" Kiba asked as he grabbed my shoulders...

"Why would you do that?" Tsume yelled. "Are you insane?" Vivi screamed at me. "Why would you even consider something like that?" Kiba asked me his eyes full of worry. "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now." I said softly. "Ariana, tell us the story." Lynx said putting his hand on my shoulder as the others came to hold me. "I was planning on killing Lord Orkham and then killing myself afterwards. I favoured a bullet to the brain. In fact I was still going to do it, even when I rescued Kiba from the cells. I was going to march in there kll Orkham then shoot myself. What was the point of life? I had lost everything. Then you came," I looked at Kiba "and well I found a new reason to live." I said. "Don't. You. Even. Think. About. Suicide. Again. Don't. Even. Try." Kiba said slowly as his tone filled with rage, he said each word slowly and emphasised where he thought it was needed. The others had taken that as a sign to leave while Kiba and I talked. I avoided his gaze, at leat I knew he cared enough to be angry at me for something like that. "If you ever try to kill yourself and you live, which I will make sure of, we will be over. I will not lose you, ever. I will protect you from anything including yourself. I love you more than my own life and I will never let you go willingly. Anyone that tries to take you away will have to pry you from my cold, dead, lifeless arms." Kiba growled. "I love you." I whispered. "Promise me, no suicide, ever. Promise!" He snarled. "I promise." I told him. "Promise me that if I do die, be the last person to kiss me." I looked at him. "I promise." He stared in to my eyes and kissed me for what seemed like forever. "I'm not dead yet." I chuckled. "It can be arranged!" Lynx called out. "Oh yeah? Come here! I'll show you how to die!" I pulled away from Kiba and attacked Lynx. I fought Lynx blow for blow. He ws strong but not strong enough as we toppled into the water. I surfaced. "Victorious!" I yelled. "Have your fun now." Lynx smirked. "Don't tell anyone but I love you, too. Like the brother that I miss so much." I said to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Ariana's going soft!" Vivi laughed. I glared at her and the fun started again...

**Hello! Not much happened in this Chapter but I felt that even wolves need a break. A prize to anyone that can guess the title of the next song and it will be a good prize too! Pls review on your way out. Beware! The review button likes to eat marshmallows and chocolate! Chilli chocolate is his favourite so run and hide your chili! Random...  
ARIANA: I'll say.  
JW: Shut up Emo!  
ARIANA: I was upset.  
JW: So was your mother!  
ARIANA: Say that again!  
JW: Goodbye Love Jenova(strangling sound is heard) Wolfen!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Wow! Chapter 11!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the songs that I use. Chery Cole- Promise This and Evanescence- My Immortal.  
Yay!**

Morning came. A nice game of breakfast tag with the boys really got me in a good mood. After a full 3 hours of running around and avoiding the person that was 'it', you get pretty amped. Kiba was less ticked at me for the whole 'suicidal me' thing. All in all a good morning. One of the best I've had in years._ I still hadn't told Kiba that I didn't...let's not think about that now. _I shook the thoughts out of my head. Lynx padded up to me and gave me a lick. "Hey, what's up? Come join us." He invited. "Sure, I'm coming." I answered. They were tearing into a poor deer they had caught. In fact I felt really sick, sickeningly sick. I sure as hell was not pregnant. I know that I couldn't be pregnant because I had been on pills and stuff for like ever. So then why was I sick? _Guilt, maybe?_ Oh, well sick it is. I knew most cures for disease. Tsume put a piece of meat in front of me. "No thanks." I said as I patted his head. It helped to be in human form when disease struck. "Are you okay?" Kiba shifted then walked over to me. "I'm not feeling well, I'll be fine. It's probably something I ate." I shrugged it off. Kiba looked unconvinced as he sat behind me so I could rest my head on him. I leaned back against him and tried to get some sleep...

It had been a while and I was still not feeling well but I'd had worse. "We should get going." I stood. "Are you sure? We could stay a while, until you feel better." Lynx said, grabbing my arm as if I might keel over and die. I chuckled a bit. I gave the pack the look that said 'I-am-the-Alpha-and-I-have-spoken'. They stood and I shifted and took my place next to Kiba at the head of the pack. We ran for quite a while and we eventually passed the city where we were previously. Running past there was pure hell as the heat was unbearable. "Fuck me!" I swore. The ground was hot and my pads were stinging. "Kibs, can we stop?" I asked for not just me, but the entire pack was struggling. "What about Cheza?" Kiba asked me. "It's okay, Darcia won't kill her." I told him as I panted. he nodded and we moved into a cave until we were ready to move again. "How about a song?" Vivi asked me with hope in her eyes. "fine, fine."  
_"Alouette uette uette  
alouette uette uette  
alouette uette uette  
Deployer l'iale_

In the beginning there was nothing  
So empty in the sapce between  
And you came in turned the lights on and created what it's came to beZ  
Before I pluck your wings, cover me please  
Spread you wings  
Cover me...

Promise this that if I die before I wake  
Promise this you'll take the time to say your grace  
On your knees you'll pray for me  
Promise this be last to kiss my lips

Alouette uette uette  
alouette uette uette  
alouette uette uette  
Deployer l'aile..."  
"Guess who inspired it?" I laughed and turned to Kiba. He was focused on something outside. "Kiba!" I said louder to get his attention. "Oh, right. I loved it." He said as emotionlessly as possible. _What's wrong with him?..._

From 'Hell' we moved to yet another extreme, a fucking blizzard! "I think God hates us!" Tsume yelled. "Agreed!" We all shouted. I noticed that Kiba was silent and that Blue and Toboe were falling behind. Even I was tiring, I had fallen to the back of the pack with Hige and Lynx. "Kiba!" Hige yelled. "Kiba, wait up man! We've got women and children with us and Ariana's sick." Hige sped up to Kiba. "I'm fine!" I yelled as I walked past him, clutching my jacket. My breathing had become erratic. "Although he has a point." I panted. "We should rest until the storm breaks." Vivi came to back us up. Kiba gave in with a scowl. We made it to a large ruin and we hunkered inside. I sat against Lynx for warmth as Kiba had placed himself by the entrance. "Kiba, please come sit with me, I'm freezing." I breathed. My lungs ached as I felt the burn of the sickness spreading. "I'm sure your royal highness has a jacket, maybe she should demand that someone put it on for her." Kiba snarled. _What was that? I knew it! The royalty thing would drive us apart! It wasn't just Paranoia, it was him! Well, I know where we stand now. _The looks on the others faces were those of pure horror and shock that he could say something to me like that. Lynx' face was that of anger at his brother. He slid his arm onto my shoulder, restraining me and at the same time restraining himself. I had lost all my emotion now and i would show Kiba how a Royalist actually acted. "Learn some respect, dog." I said as I stood, making my back straight and puting my hands directly at my sides. "I gave an order that I thought was neccessary to the survival of certain members of the pack. It was a direct order that I had issued to you, as the lower-class. You should have had the utmost honour in fulfilling a need of your majesty. I would remain very silent for the next couple of days, until such a time that I see fit, that you should be forgiven for your insolence." I spoke very royally and proper. It was how I would have addressed a member of state or the King of Vale. Lynx nodded and smiled at me. "Lower-class insolent dog?" Kiba growled. "Would you like me to use smaller words for you? Perhaps your peanut brain might be able to handle the concept of rejection beyond words to describe." I said lowly. "You don't care about your 'people'. You left Cheza to die while you played around." Kiba glared at me. "My people Kiba, are this pack. You don't care about _this pack!_ I do! I have put the pack first everytime! You focus on that stupid fairytale all your damn life! I've got news for you! If you love Cheza so much then go get her! But you should know that she will die anyway!" I said to him, furious at his arrogance. 'What are you babbling about, bitch?" He sanrled. "A flower dies! Every flower dies! Cheza is flower! Not a wolf or a panther! A fucking Flower! you have played your cards Kiba, and you ahve played wrong! You lost everything! House wins!" I growled and left he ruins. I went around the back of the ruins and sat underneath a spire. I wanted to cry and I wanted to bbe sick. I resisted both urges. Both would make me seem weak. "I can't believe he did that." I whispered as tears slid down my cheeks.  
_"I'm so tired of being here, supressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave, I wish you would justleave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice chased away all the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just to much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me..."  
I sang, loud. I sang for Kiba, for my family, for my real family, for the people of Vale, for Relvet, for Felix, for all my people that I'd let down. I realised right here in this moment that I've accomplished nothing but failure. I am a complete disgrace to my proud family. I disobeyed Felix and killed myself in the process. I slipped in and out of consciousness. I was literally so deprssed that I was falling ill. I was losing my will to live. It had alreay gone...

_In the ruins..._

"Stuff her." Kiba snarled and was about to jump out and leave. "Kiba!" Lynx yelled. "What!" Kiba snarled. "Get over yourself! You don't see what you've just done, do you! You just hurt the only woman that would run to the ends of the Earth for you! You are worse than a Noble." Lynx spat. "She'll get over it." Kiba snarled. "Or die trying!" Tsume stood. "She loved you, Kiba." Vivi stood as well. "You hurt her badly Kiba." Blue stood. "What if she kills herself?" Hige stood. "But then again you wouldn't care, would you?" Toboe stood. "Why choose her side everytime!" Kiba shouted. "Because she's right! She was sick and cold. You should've been a good mate and kept her warm and safe." Vivi stepped forward. "Find her, Kiba!" Tsume stepped forward. "You're a monster." Lynx spat. "You digust me." Blue spat. "Go to hell." Hige said. "I agree with Hige." Toboe stepped forward. A song broke the tension as Ariana's voice rang in our voice. It was the saddest song she's ever sung. It filled the packs heart with emotion, except for Kiba of course. She finished a couple minutes later. "Proof enough?" Lynx asked. "I don't care." Kiba snarled and left...

_Back with Ariana..._

I was in the middle of a very interesting conversation with my sub-conscious. It was represented by a woman dressed in red clothing and she had red eyes and hair. "I see you died." She spoke in a very distinct Russian accent. "Yup, it was different to how I thought I would die." I sighed. "Darling, he loves you." She called herself Natalia. "Loved." I added in. "How much doubt do you ahve in your mind that he won't come looking for you?" Natalia asked. "Tons! He will find Cheza then leave to go find Paradise." I said sadly. "_HET,_ he will find you." She told me. "What makes you say that?" I asked her. "I am you. You are me. If you believe it so do I." She laughed. "Why am I so sick?" I asked. "It's stress and guilt as well as depression from all those years surfacing. It will pass, Trust me." Natalia explained. "If I can get back to being dead now?" I asked her. "Not dead, just sleeping. How about you stay for a while?" She looked up at me. I sat back down and we continued our conversation. 

_With Kiba..._

"She would be fine, she's strong. What if they're right? What if she committed suicide? I would be so lost without her. Why did say such horrible things to her? Why did I do that?" Why do I keep hurting her? Look at Tsume, he and Vivi have such little problems and Ariana and I have so many. Why?" Kiba tought out loud._"Maybe, you need to accept the fact that she will always be who she is and nothing will change that. You need to tell her sorry and go find her, now!" _A voice said. "Who are you?" Kiba asked. _"Let's just say that my name is...Natalia." ..._

**Fweeky! Im scared! Hold me review button!  
RB: *Slaps Jenova*  
JW: Ow!  
ARIANA: You killed me again! Screw you! This was not in the contract!  
RB: How come she gets a contract?  
GOSSIP GIRL: I'm back!  
JW: Not this shit again!  
RB: Does she have a contract too?  
ARIANA: *Slaps Gossip Girl*  
GG: *Slaps RB*  
JW: Goodbye! Love JenovaWolfen *Slap***__


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! New twists and romancy stuff...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or Evanescence-My immortal(The new theme song to this story!) or the songs that I use.**

I didn't want to wake up. Life had taken it's toll on me. I couldn't handle this anymore. I was an emotional wreck that is having conversations with my sub-conscious, a Russian woman named Natalia. Funny farm here I come! Kiba had blown me off and although part of me(Natalia) believed he would come find me, I knew better than to get my hopes up. What a sad, little, broken Monarch I was. Pathetic. Darcia would love to see this. The one reason I still have, killing that son of a bitch. I wanted to see the life fade from his eyes, the blood leave his body, my sword pull out of his heart. My blades, I remember when Felix gave them to me.__

"Ariana, I have a present for you!" Felix smiled and handed me a package. His short white hair billowed in the icy Valentian wind. His emerald eyes shone with a sense of happiness I had yet to discover. I tor open the wrappings to find two purple blades. The blades had a circular disc around the hilt and it had a long curved blade.  
"Wow, what a weapon. Thank you, Felix." I said as I felt the weight of the blades in my right hand.  
"Best part is, they don't mark the skin, so you can spar with people without scarring them for life." He chuckled. He should, I'd won many of our fights.  
"Better for you then." I joked.  
"Precisely." He hugged me...

Well Felix was still out there, somwhere. I would have to go save his sorry ass. I stood, the depression still shook my body. It would pass. I did what I had done before I met Kiba, I took in all my emotion and locked it away within me. Mt heart felt like it had been ripped in two. _"I am your emotion, Ariana. All the bottled up fear, hurt, pain, grief, sadness, happiness, joy, anger and love." Natalia's last words to me echoed. _She can have the emotion. I walked to the ruins. I heard the gasps from the rest of the pack. Kiba was nowhere in sight, good. "Hey, why are we here? Are you going to help me kill Darcia or not?" I laughed. "Yeah! Revenge time!" Vivi hoped up and hugged me. "Can we go for...Jaguara next?" Lynx asked without looking at me. "Already taking precautions, Lynx." I informed him...

The new, reformed pack was running throught the snow towrads Darcia's keep. No doubt Kiba was there, should I forgive him? _"You want to..." Natalia pointed out. _Oh god, is really talking to me when I'm not lost in a deep sleep. _"Not only can I talk to you but I can talk to the others as well. You don't seem to understand Ariana that I am you. You are me. I'm just slightly more Russian." Natalia sounded. _He deserves to rot in Hell! _"But you love him." Natalia chimed in. _I'm going insane! _"Well more than usual."..._

It had been an entire 20 minutes since Natalia had spoken. Peace and quiet held the pack as we trudged up towards the ruined keep. "Pops is here." Blue said. "Oh joy!" I said sarcastically. "Ariana, what about..." I cut Lynx off. "I don't know anymore. I'm not sure about anything anymore!" I had a little outburst. "I've never felt so alone!" I screamed...

I walked ahead of the pack. I didn't want to see the looks on their faces. The looks of pity. I had never felt so lost in my entire life. Without Kiba, what was life really good for? Kiba had guided me through such grief and then smashed me to pieces. Maybe Felix was right. Maybe I should have listened to him. Natalia, anything to add in? _"Not really." she said almost with sympathetically._ I would forgive Kiba in a heartbeat if he said sorry. The chances were slim...

I burst through the double doors. I saw Darcia and Kiba fighting. Kiba had a thin cut on his face. So did Darcia. I noticed a naked woman on a large bed. "Hamona!" I shrieked and ran over to her. She was gone. There goes another person that I love. "She wanted This One to tell you something." Cheza said as she came up to me. "She said that you must kill Darcia. No matter what the cost." Cheza told me. I nodded my head. Duty calls. "Darcia!" I yelled. "What do you want?" Darcia screamed. "You have been tried and found guilty of high treason towards and ally. You have no chance of reasoning. I am your judge, your jury and in this case your executioner!" I yelled pulling out my double blades. "You think you can beat me." He laughed. I was fast adn kicked him in his chest. He wheezed and stumbled backwards. Kiba and the pack watched with wide eyes. Darcia lunged for me. I dodged and sliced his back. "Hamona wanted you dead!" I yelled at him as he tried again and our blades collided. "And I suppose your royal highness is an expert seeing as she has a mate." Darcia spat. "No, my mate died a long time ago." I looked at Kiba then went back to Darcia. A quick succession of blows knocked him off his feet. "Shit!" He yelled but after my blade sliced his throat and the fallen Lord was no more. "My Lord Darcia!" His attendant yelled out in suprise. I licked the blood of the blade. It tasted bitter yet so sweet at the same time. "Revenge is a bitch isn't it!" I yelled. Kiba stared at me. "What's wrong love? Natalia got your brain?" I smirked and walked to Hamona. "You may leave. If you must continue to waste your effort on Paradise then you must go North towards Jaguara's keep. I will be going myself but not with you." I motioned to the group. "You see, I've realised that I function best when I'm alone. I would have loved to stay with you but life hates me just as much as Kiba does. See-ya." I said as I walked through the other entrance. _"Don't leave your family. You're turning into the person that is consumed by hatred and anger." Natalia spoke. _"Let the hatred wash over my impure soul." I smirked. "Ariana! Don't go, please!" Kiba yelled to me. He was crying and looked like he was really sorry. "Why?" I asked. Ilooked away. "I'm sorry. You know I care about Cheza. I just thought that maybe you would leave her behind because you had me." Kiba apologised. "If I think of all the times you've forgiven me, I think that I should forgive you now. Please, I don't want to fight ever again." I teared up again. He hugged me tight. "I still love you." I whispered. We pulled apart. "Ariana! Jaguara!" Vivi yelled. "Shit!" I looked at Kiba. We ran into the hall. A red beam of energy shot the hall to pieces, throwing me oof to one side and Kiba off to the other. Cheza was flung further towards the huge stained glass window. I stood and ran to the others. Kiba jumped next to me but turned to try and get Cheza. Dr Degre and her little entourage appeared at the other entrance. "Dr! Get Cheza and get out of here!" I barked my orders. She nodded and took Cheza. "Kiba, she'll be fine with them." I told him as I put my hand on his arm. "Let's go!" Lynx yelled taking Kiba's and my arms. We ran around the keep or maze as I like to call it. _"Take a left." Natalia instructed. _"Left!" I shouted. As we turned left the right hallway collapsed. "I need to get Cheza!" Kiba yelled and ran down another hallway. "Kiba!" I yelled in frustration. Alway running off on his own. I bolted down the hall just as it caved in. I was in wolf form running close behind Kiba to try and catch the airship before it took off. "Kiba! It's useless! We should regroup and make a plan!" I told him. He shook his head. "Fuck!" I swore loudly, insolent isn't he? _"I've seen his brain! You do not want to be in ther, darling." Natalia sounded horrified. _"Why were you in my mate's brain?" I asked. _"Telling him to do something with all that testosterone." She replied with a small chuckle. _I wonder how good she is at laughing ran on top of a long pillar to try and get up the troop carrier thingy. He ran aand ran and failed at every attempt. I followed him for what seemed like ever...

I woke up comletely unaware of where I was. "Kiba? Where am I?" I asked as I shook myself into a concentrated state of mind. "That doesn't sound like the cold blooded killer my sister was." A male, gentle voice said. "Felix?" I asked my eyes wide with shock. "Hey, sis." He chuckled.

**o_o OMG! another OC! BTW I picture Natalia as having the evil laugh from Rosso form Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus. Anyway pls review! Love JenovaWolfen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! wOw cliffhangers suck huh? Anyway there was no song in the last chapter because there are going to be 2 or so in this one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own wolf's rain or the songs that I use.**

"Felix! Felix!" I yelled, throwing myself at him. "Felix." I sobbed into him. "Hey, don't stain my shirt." He joked. I slapped him playfully. "Rest a bit more. You were passed out when Ick found you on the desert floor." He stroked my head and scratched behind my ears, the way I liked it. "Down a bit please." I moaned. He shifted his hands. It felt really good to be back with my brother. I hadn't actually looked at him yet but I knew he hadn't changed much. "Wait, you said you found me on the desert floor, who was with me?" I asked. "Nobody, we only found you." He looked at me. "There was supposed to be someone with me!" I yelled at him, panicking. What about Kiba? He passed out in front of me, before I blacked out as well. "Kiba..." I sobbed harder. "Who's Kiba?" Felix grabbed my arm. "He's my mate." I said as the tears streaked down my face. "You have a mate?" Felix screamed. "Of course! I moved on." I told him. "What's he like? I don't even know if he treats you right! What if he is a serial rapist!" Felix freaked out. It was really sweet, he always looked out for me, when ever he could he would try and protect me from the dangers of life. If only he knew what we did on a daily basis. I did laugh at the thought of Kiba as a serial rapist. He could rape me anytime he wanted and besides, Tsume was smexy enough to be a serial rapist. "Kiba's a really beautiful wolf. I wouldn't be with him if it weren't for you." I smiled even though I was stressing big time. "Tell me what happened these past few years. All of it. Then we'll go find your _mate_." He shuddered when he said the last word. I snuggled up to him and told him what had happened...

A commotion outside made us exit the teepee. We were in a little tribal village._ "I believe the term was Native-American." Natalia woke up. _"Not you again." I hissed under my breath. Native-American village. _"Better."_ "Wolves! More wolves!" A little girl shrieked with excitement. "Felix, it could be my pack." I sped ahead of the little girl. It was the others alright. Kiba wasn't there though. I whimpered slightly. "We'll find him." Lynx hugged me. "And you are?" Felix asked. Lynx growled but stopped when he smelled his scent. "I'm Lynx, her brother, so to speak." Lynx greeted Felix. "I'm Felix." Felix introduced. "Felix!" Vivi squealed as she ran and hugged him. "Hey, Vivi. Long time." Felix laughed. "No card?" Vivi joked with him. They always liked each other. Blue had sauntered up to Lynx and Tsume had stood next to Vivi. "Are you hungry?" Felix asked. "I am!" Hige yelled. We all groaned...

After Hige ate approximately 10 burgers, 15 pieces of steak and I think 3 small children, we left to go find Kiba. What was a life without Kiba, without his warm body next to mine, without his voice to tell me he loved me. I didn't want to think about it at all. He would be found, he would be with me again. But he was still gone...  
_"You're still gone  
maybe I should look for you  
Hiding corners  
Maybe I should be there too  
Running far  
Is the only way to save us  
It's who we are  
Let's see where it will take us_

I can't wait too long  
So we'd better find ourselves now  
I don't think we're strong  
So we'd better catch ourselves out

Here's my hands  
Here's my hands  
You can hold on to  
Where's your head, your head  
There for thinking through  
Here's my heart  
Here's my heart  
You can take it with you

_Take all of these parts and  
remake me and you  
Remake me and you..."  
_I ended the little travel song. "Still, quite the singer." Felix pointed out. If only he knew...

After a little while Ick had left us and we walked on our own onto the desert floor. I looked really hard but I could see the ruins of Valentia branching off in the very far distance. Nobody else noticed them. A strange feeling of homeliness came into me. It wasn't home anymore. Home was where I could be with Kiba, Tsume, Vivi, Lynx and the rest of the pack. Tsume and I hadn't talked in a while. I would talk to him later. I looked at him. He smiled at me, the way Tsume could only smile. "Hey, are you okay?" Tsume asked me. "Good under the circumstances." I laughed. He chuckled a bit. "We'll find him. I promise." Tsume stared into my eyes. These were the moments I lived for...

The plant. I mean the plant! A large planty thing sat in the middle of the desert floor. Wow, I was supposed to be afraid of a plant. Me of all people. Jaguara's troops were speeding toward the plant and they looked really determined. Time to beat the determination out of them. We were a good distance away from the plant so we would take longer to get there than they did. From what I could see the soldiers were armoured in black steel. Anti-wolf unit. I nicknamed them 'Tins'. Beating the life out of a tin seemed like fun. One examined the plant then looked at my foot which collided with his face in an epic explosion of pain. Two shot at me but I dodged the bullets and quickly roundhouse kicked their heads in. The plant took care of the rest as its neuro-toxins toxins spread into their bodies. Freaky plant...

Tsume gripped me by the shoulders and held me back. "What gives?" I asked. "You shouldn't see him like that." Tsume whispered. "What do you-" I stopped mid-sentence when Felix pulled Kiba's body out of the plant. "Kiba." I breathed. I sensed his life force so I knew he wasn't dead. "His spirit has been taken by the plant. The Elder can retrieve it." He said calmly. "Or I could get it myself." I said as I touched a leaf. "The neuro-toxin won't affect you." Felix reminded me. "No it won't. Although it can take me down for a while without killing me." I said as inky blackness started to fill my vision. "I'll see you later." I told them as I slipped into a mini coma...

I awoke to find myself underneath the plant in the desert. I ducked out and looked at the sun. It looked slightly artificial. I ran towards whatever seemed interesting. Running throught the heat of the desert and then transitioning into a soft grassy plain really takes it out of you. I paused to take a drink out of the rainbow coloured watering hole. "Rainbows are not a good sign in drinking water." I said as I gulped down the water. It tasted sweet and crisp._ "It probably has cholera in it." Natalia chimed in. _"Cholera would be the least dangerous thing in rainbow water. Chemicals galore." I told her. _"Arsenic would look healthier." Natalia chuckled. _"The water is safe to drink, don't worry." A male voice said. I looked up. A really good looking guy was laying down on the grass on the opposite side of the pool. "Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked him. "I'm Sibre, or you could call me Sabre. I've been here for years." He introduced. "You don't look old." I said to him. "This place is timeless. No time, no aging. No death." He explained as he got up and sauntered up to me. "I would love to know your name." He looked at me with a sort of longing. "Ariana. Now, are you going to fuck off or do I have to kick you out of my way?" I said as sweetly as I could. I had a mission, everything else could wait. Sibre was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged in all the right places. He had black hair and blood red eyes. He was handsome I admit. "Relax. I'm just a little lonely I guess. It's been so long since somebody else was here." He started to sob. "Hey, turn off the tap." I said as I hugged him, trying to comfort him. "Got you." He whispered. I gasped as he threw us into the pool, soaking us both. I laughed and dunked him. He splashed me and I splashed back. What a place. I could get used to this. I was actually having fun with this guy. He seemed so nice and so gentle. I just let go and relaxed with him. The thing is I grew closer to him. He grabbed me from behind adn dunked me. We rose to the surface. I was still in his arms and I kinda melted into him. Feeling like I did with Kiba. I felt my neck. Where was my mark! It had gone. No wonder he had been attracted to me. I soon forgot that and Sibre pulled me into a game of tag. His flowing black wolf form seemed to glide across the plains with ease. I tackled him to the ground. he rolled us over so that he was on top. His hair billowed in the wind, it was much shorter than Kiba's. He moved his head down and I didn't stop him. Why couldn't I stop him. _"You don't want to. Life is showing you what life would be like with somebody else, someboy other than Kiba." Natalia said._ Sibre kissed me and he didn't miss out on the tongue. Do you want to know the scary thing? I kissed him back...

**O_O Well, that was new. Tnx to my reviewers . Luv you guys! And marshmallows. Review button walks in on crutches after last chapter's fight. Sibre is pronounced. (Sib-ray)  
RW: I like marshmallows.  
GG: Calories!  
ARI: Shut up!  
JW: Says the two timing whore. Goodbye Love JenovaWolfen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Yay! Thnx to my reviewers.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the songs that I use. Pink- Fuckin Perfect**

I woke up in a field in the Garden of Eternity. The neuro-toxins must still be in my system. I sat and stretched. Sibre hugged me and kissed my neck. I can't believe I just forgot about Kiba like that. Sibre was really amazing. He was better than Kiba, he never fought with me, he wasn't impulsive or over-protective, he didn't argue with me. What kind of mate does that? "Sibre, it's been fun but I really don't think that it will work. You aren't Kiba." I said as I stroked his hair and bolted off to find the person I really cared about. I left the poor guy sitting in a field all alone. He would get over it, or kill himself, either one...

Running through the plains felt like when I ran through the Vale fields. The fresh breeze whipped my hair around my face. I felt so alive. I stopped on the edge of a cliff. I don't think I like cliffs anymore. I was actually able to make out two figures in the distance. One was a feline type animal and the other was Kiba! Kiba was kissing her! I was going to kill him for th- I did the same thing. I would go down there and just talk to him about us, where we were going and what would happen to us as a mated couple. Not the best convo topic ever...

I walked down the side of the mountain and towards Kiba and the Evil-Seductive-Whore. "Ariana!" Kiba yelped. He looked at the girl and then at me and he loked so ashamed. "Hello, I'm Myu," The girl said happily "and this is my mate." She pointed to Kiba. My brain snapped in half. "Bitch, we've got problems now." I snarled. "He is mine! You will never ever have him you whore! He is a proud wolf not some cat's little toy!" I growled and took a bite out of her. She hissed at me. I went in for another blow but Kiba held me back. "Stop, Ariana!" He yelled as I struggled. "I'm sorry!" I screamed at him. I sobbed into his jacket. "I didn't mean to fall for him. I'm sure you didn't mean to fall for her either." I cried harder. "Him? Who? I'll tear him apart!" Kiba was shaking with rage now. He was literally going insane. "Tell me where he is Ariana and I will rip out his throat!" He yelled as kissed me. His tongue darting past my lips and into my mouth. I slid my hands through his hair as he put his hands around my waist to hold me closer to him. So basically a normal day with us...

After a really long process of ancient rituals the Elder was able to bring Kiba back to us. The neuro-toxins had worn off on me. Kiba's wolfy body lay on the floor of the teepee. "Ari." He breathed. "Hello." I said sweetly. I patted his fur. "I'm so sorry for what I did." He whispered. "Shut up." I licked him all over his muzzle. "Ariana." Felix cut my Kiba time short. "This is Kiba, my mate." I told him. "I forbid it. He's a scoundrel. So is the leathered YMCA idiot." Felix scolded me. "Fuck you!" I yelled, I had never directly disobeyed Felix before. "I moved on! So did Vivi! I found somebody that actually cares about me. You fucked off for two years and you didn't even come and find me! So you have no right to speak out against me. You are dirty blood!" I hissed at him. The biggest insult in society was if you had dirty blood, it basically meant that you were traitorous or hypocritical or in the most extreme case impure. "Ariana, harsh don't you think?" Lynx asked me. "No. I've had enough of him. He talks badly about my mate and the mates of others." I spat. "Never have I been so disappointed in you, Felix." Vivi scolded him. "Leave, now." I ordered him. He stood and left. "That guy!" I yelled in frustration. "You shouldn't have chosen me over your brother." Kiba sighed. "You would have chosen her over me." Lynx said to Kiba. "That's a lie." Kiba sat up to quickly and had to steady himself on Blue. "I would never just throw you away. I did tell you that I wanted you around, brother or not, you are a member of this pack and part of the family." Kiba told him. "Funny thing is that Lynx is older but the Alpha is younger." Tsume smirked. "I've always been a follower. Besides Ariana is Alpha-Female so technically he is the attachment, I know Ari can kill me with a dirty look nevermind a punch." Lynx laughed and teased his brother. "One of my many talents." I chuckled and licked Lynx. "Hey, get some sleep. You need it." I said as put Kiba back on the floor. "I love you." He breathed. "I love me, too." I said. "Vanity." Vivi laughed. I lay down next to Kiba and motioned for the others to leave us alone. "Tsume, not you. Stay." I stopped him. "Vivi, I'll be a minute." I told her. With a parting kiss, Tsume sat down and Vivi left the teepee. "Tsume, it's time we talked..."

"Tsume, we haven't talked once since leaving Freeze City. I really trust you and depend on you as much as I depend on Kiba." I told him. "I'm sorry, with everything that's been going on I guess we drifted apart a bit." He looked at me apologetically. "It's not your fault. I got caught up in something completely different. A little something like love." I chuckled. "We both did." Tsume joked and I couldn't help but giggle. KIba slept soundlessly beside me. I loved it when I could hear him breathe. The steady, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as the air flowed in and out his body. What would I do without him? I stroked his side and he whined happily in his sleep. "So, how do you feel about Vivi, you know her being a panther and all. An entirely different species and it doesn't bother you?" I asked him. 'It used to. It would gnaw at me everyday until I would cry myself to sleep." Tsume said with a smile. "Tsume cries. He has a heart." Kiba chuckled softly. I nipped him on his ear. "Then things just got better. I learned to get over it. She is such a nice person and she accepted me even when she knew I would never be anyone important." Tsume explained. "You are important to me ,Tsume." Kiba said. "I don't know what I would have done without my soldier." I laughed.  
_"Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessin, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around_

Pretty, pretty please ,don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever ever feel like your nothing  
Your fuckin perfect, to me.."  
I held the note at the end for that little added flare during the finale. "Perfecr to me." I repeated to him. Kiba was lulled to sleep by my voice. He was always sleepy when I sang slow songs for him. _"Isn't that insulting?" Natalia asked me. _'Welcome back. No it's not insulting.' I thought in reply._ "Whatever floats you boat, darling." She said._ "thank you, Ariana." Tsume avoided my gaze. "Hey, I love you." I cooed to him. He chuckled and I joined in. "Shall we leave Sleeping Beauty?" I said. He nodded and we went to speak with the pack...

I walked up to Felix, who was sitting on the edge of the cliff. "I see the way you look at him. That way you stare at something you treasure. You must really love him?" He said without even turning to see if it was in fact me. "Believe me it was not planned. It just happened. Love happens. I don't regret Kiba and I becoming mated. I'm glad I found him." I told him ."Then I will try and be nice to him." Felix sighed in defeat. "No, you will be nice to him. I will slice your throat if you ever try anything like that again." I ordered as I turned and left. ..

"So, what happened in that Garden place?" Hige asked all puppy eyed. Blue was resting against Lynx and Toboe had rested against his other side. "I met a girl." Kiba said. "I nearly killed her." I added in. "She met a guy." Kiba smiled. "I dumped him after the first date." I laughed. "Ariana is the girlfriend from Hell. Kiba gets all the luck." Hige complained. "You have no idea how much effort a relationship takes." Lynx said. Blue nodded against his chest. "Tell me wolves, why do you chase after Paradise?" The Elder asked us. "I follow Kiba wherever he goes." I told him. "I choose to follow Paradise because I have nowhere left to go." Kiba said, determination in his eyes. A determined guy is so hot. I fanned myself with my hand. "Are we going?" Tsume asked us. "Yes." I sais and started to walk off. I just remebered. I still hadn't told Kiba the biggest secret out of all of my secrets and Vale was right in front of me. I swallowed hard. "Are you alright?" Kiba grabbed my shoulders. "Vale, it's... we have to go through there to get to Jaguara." I shook slightly. "Are you going to be okay or do you want me to kiss the fear out of you?" He laughed. "Kiss would be nice." I mumbled. "Then kiss it is." He smiled as he pulled us together and we shared one of those 'I love this' moments. "Ready?" He asked as we pulled apart. "No, but I feel alot better." I chuckled. "You're brilliant Kiba." I nuzzled his neck. The soft and warm fur tickled my muzzle. "So will you really follow me wherever I go?" He asked me. "Yes, even if we end up going to hell, I'll follow you..."

**Sweet little chapter. Anyway more plot and storyline revealed as our pack travels to Valentia. Please review and help the review button with his increasing medical bills from marshmallow poisoning. Goodbye Love JenovaWolfen.**__


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Tnx to my reviewers (even the one that has his\her own version of twisted grammer). Look! Marshmallows! (Goes savage on marshmallow.) **_**Marshmallow: *Screams***_**  
ARIANA: He does not own Wolf's Rain or the songs that he uses.**

Well, this is going to go down well. I was finally going home, a ruined home but still home. We were just reaching the border of Vale after a sandstorm took us out for a couple hours...

_"I just emptied half the desert from my boot." I said as I shook out my left boot. "My hair caught all of the desert." Toboe said as he shook out his entire head. I chuckled and helped the others pick out sand from the various places they were stuck in. We would have been caught dead on in the storm had Felix not told us about it."I'm in your head and I can feel sand." Natalia complained. We were currently in a cave just South of the Valentian border. Kiba was really quiet. Maybe he wanted to be back with Myu? Maybe he was just tired of being pelted with sand, snow and small carnivorous buggy things. Granted the buggy things hurt like hell. I sat next ot him and pushed a couple strands of hair out of his face. He turned his up to look at me instead of the terracotta coloured ground. I nuzzled his neck affectionatley. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there. "I miss the time we spent in the Garden." He said softly to me. "Kiba, I need to tell you something." I looked at the others. Vivi had told Tsume and he was fiercely upset about it but he didn't leave her. "You're pregnant?" Kiba threw his hands to his head. "No! No! I...um...I don't age." I said with a slight chuckle. "What do you mean you don't age?" Lynx asked me. "I don't age when I reach the age of 22. Destined to roam the planet forever...yada yada." I explained. "Why?" Kiba asked. "It's a result of a very successful experiment that involved a lot of ancient technology." Vivi added her comment. "It made a purple liquid. If you drank it it gave you everlasting life. My mother was 1045 before she was killed. I am only 20, in case you were wondering." I said. "It doesn't matter. I've got you and that's what matters." Kiba rubbed my arms. "It hurt like hell. It felt like somebody was ripping out my insides with a white hot poker." I looked down at the ground. "It must be fun to be immortal." Hige joked and we laughed. My biggest secret was out and they had all taken it so well..._

I found a nice little piece of rubble to perch on top of when we reached the far city of Delatressa. It used to be beautiful, not like Valentia but still an amazing place. Now it was a pile of rubble that was covered in plants. "I used to like Delatressa." Felix said absent -mindedly. "We used to hold lots of fesativals here. It was such a fun place to be when they had the travelling merchants come into town." I reminisced. The good old days. Kiba stood on a pile of broken steel. "You are standing on my father." I said to him. He jumped off and looked at me apologetically. I burst out laughing and put one hand on his thigh. "Just a joke." I smiled at him. He didn't seem to find it funny but he sent his lips crashing down on mine anyway. I scratched his cheek and he hugged me tightly. "Affectionate, aren't we?" Vivi laughed. "somebody has a hardy..." Lynx rolled his eyes. "What's a hardy?" Toboe asked innocently. "It means Kiba's pitching a tent." Hige chuckled. 'What does that mean?" He said putting his hands to his head. "When you are older." Blue patted his head. "Why not now?" He whined. "Must I go into very deep details about my sister and her mating habits?" Felix glared at Toboe. "No, thank you." Toboe blushed. "Problem solved." Felix looked at me. "Teach him. Don't traumatize him. We do alot of stuff, don't we?" Kiba scolded Felix and then turned to lick me. He was kneeling by my legs now. I stroked his hair. "Rated R." I chuckled. "Do tell." Lynx said sarcastically. "Delatressa has nothing for us. We should move on to Kresent." Vivi suggested. Kresent was the next town. Then there was Dularad, the third biggest city that just bordered Valentia. Kresent was where I had aqquired my tesla coils for the Cheza experiment. Kresent was predominantly a science facility but the scientists had to live somewhere close by, so they made their own little town. Dularad was a military town. We had a strong army that was unfortunately obliterated by the combined forces of two Nobles. I had trained in Duralad and Krescent for a good 5 years before the towns were targeted. "Are we going?" Vivi asked. "Yes." I responded quietly and we got up to leave. Kiba wrapped his arms around me and stole a quick kiss before we left. "You will always be beautiful to me." He breathed on my neck, making me moan softly. "You will always be mine." He whispered into my ear before grabbing my hand and gently pulling me to my place at the front of our pack...

Walking through Krescent and into Dularad was easy considering that they were still small compared to Valentia. We were currently strolling down the main road of Dularad towards Valentia. The windows of the broken houses were empty and filled with shadows. The place had no smell of death or decay because nature had claimed it so quickly. I was on high alert, expecting to be jumped at any minute. Kiba was also on edge but maybe because he was worried about us, about the relationship. _"You guys have too many problems." The familiar Russian voice spoke. _'Get over it.' I thought in reply. Tsume seemed excited. "On edge are we?" I asked him. "Now I know why you loved it here. Even when it was beautiful it must've had that air of power and danger to it. You have to admit I would've shat myself if I had to try and get out of this city." He chuckled with that nervous-excited-anxious-chuckle of his. "The mighty Tsume, scared by a building. Tsk-tsk." Vivi punched him on the arm, playfully. "I am totally terrified." Lynx said. I couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness even in a serious situation. Felix was silent, the emotion was flooding back into him, he had a right to remain silent. Kiba slowed down a bit to put a hand on Felix' shoulder. Aww, he cared. Felix patted his hand and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. I rubbed Felix' arm as we continued walking. He looked at me and put on a brave face. "No, Felix. I've dealt with this. Cry, if you want to cry. Scream, if you want to scream. Hug Kiba, if you want to hug Kiba. You have to find acceptance for this inside yourself, I can only make it slightly easier for you." I licked him lovingly. A single tear slid down his face before he went completely stoic, his way of shutting out pain, his way of dealing with this, with the death of his people, our people. I grabbed onto Kiba's jacket while I walked with him, afraid I might breakdown. He put an arm around me and we continued walking like that until we reached the wall os Valentia. The doors were sealed to prevent entrance from the ground during attack. Felix and I led the others to the secret entrance for the Royal Family's use only. It was only a tunnel that led to the middle of the town square. We filed through and out into the open air. I gasped as I noticed that the place hadn't change much. The blast holes were still there but the capital was still pretty much intact. Those air raids must have been something strong to destroy a city like this and still miss every single building. I laughed and the others looked at me as if I was deranged. If only they could talk with Natalia like I could...

I walked, alone. through the Palace corridors, towards my room. I pushed open the doors and felt the pain wash over me. It was as I left it, neat and ordered. The gaping hole in the wall definitely made the room seem bigger though. I looked out of the hole and pictured the streets crowded with happy people and the restaurants filling the air with the smell of food. I think I curled up and cried for ten minutes before a knock at the door made me jump. Kiba stood, smirking, in the doorway. "Kiba don't do that!" I scolded him but he smirked and moved towards me. I loved it when he was this dangerous. He moved slowly but with an air of lust about him."Kiba, are you okay?" I asked. He kissed my neck and nibbled in various places along it. "There is a big hole in my wall, not here!" I complained. "I don't care. I want you, now." He said, taking off my jacket. "What about-" I was cut off by his lips. "You talk way too much." He said as things went very, very horizontal from there and at some point even vertical. "I love you Kiba." I breathed as he wrapped a leg around me possessively. "I want puppies, later. In Paradise." He told me. "Me too." I whispered. I think I drifted off to sleep in that moment, knowing that I would be safe with Kiba.  
_"Cuz I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air. I don't care I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me..._

Na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it, like it..."

**Okay...(marshmallow appears, broken and gooey*Bloody*) Help save the marshmallows by reviewing. Think of the sweets..  
Rihanna- SM (I don't own but it is really catchy)  
Goodbye love JenovaWolfen  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! My faithful reviewers I thanketh thee. Forethwith the Disclaimer!  
I do not own ye olde Wolf's Rain or the songs I useth**

I woke up next to Kiba. He seemed so peaceful when he slept, so calm. His chest rose and fell heavily. I got dressed silently so as not to wake him. I never thought of Kiba as anything other than my lover and soulmate, I never thought of him as a young man that was just, growing up in a tainted world. _"Because even though you love him, he is still just a puppy." Natalia echoed._ 'Maybe. But he's my puppy.' I thought back in reply. I stroked his chest and arm. He whined and nuzzled into my touch. He woke up with a start. "Late evening." I chuckled. "Let's not be so rough next time." He said rubbing his neck. "We should get back to the pack." I suggested. He nodded. "Hey Kiba," I began. "Yeah?" His ears perked up. "do you ever feel like this is too much sometimes?" I finished. "You mean about us? No, I want this more than anything. Are you unhappy with me?" He looked straight down, the way he did when he was scared. "No, oh man! I didn't mean us! I meant this entire journey, aren't you worried about, death or the death of others?" I explained in my way. "No, I'll protect everyone at the cost of my life. Including you." He said seriously as he dressed himself. "Why do you ask so suddenly?" He asked me. "Kiba, you're so young to be doing this. You're just a puppy." The words tumbled out of my mouth. "I'm not a puppy. I have had to do somethings that other wolves my age wouldn't even have imagined!" Kiba snarled. "Hey, calm down! I just wanted to know how you felt." I defended myself. "I feel undermined." He hissed as he pushed past me...

"Kiba, wait!' I grabbed his wrist. He yanked it free with a huge force dat actuallt hit me. I stumbled backward. I had a thin cut running across my cheek. Kiba had never actually hit or cut or even raised his hand to me once we were mated. "Ari, I didn't mean it! I didn't, honestly I didn't mean to hurt you, oh god I'm so sorry!" He went full out panic on me. I actually laughed at the way he tried to protect me all the time. "Kiba, you can't protect me all the time. I bleed and I cry. It's you that keeps me going." I kissed him lightly before regrouping with the others...

The Palace was built around a massive circular garden. The Lunar Flower Stream. The flourished and still flourishes with the purest Lunar Flowers. "They're intact after all these years." I marveled. "A real growing Lunar Flower!" Toboe exclaimed excitedly. "I never thought I would ever see one, besides Ariana." Kiba gasped. AWW! He called me a flower. I grasped his hand. In the middle of the garden was a lake but it was heated by the way the sun shone on it, making it almost like a hotspring. I pulled Kiba in and I felt the water heal my body. You could even be uninjured and the spring would heal you, emotionally or phsyically. "I need you. I need more than I need air." I told him softly. He pulled me close to him. "I love you more than anyone, Cheza will never be you." He whispered. The others also got in and joined our little hug, turning it into a big group hug. "I licked each and everyone of them on the cheek. My family...my life.

_Running down the alleyways of a strange city I could only hear the laughing of a Noble woman an her soldier's metallic armour rattle as they ran after me. I rounded several corners looking for my soulmate. Ariana staggered up to me. I caught her as she fell over, bleeding heavily. "Kiba...Why weren't you there?...Why didn't you come protect me?...I needed you..." She coughed up blood and writhed in agony in my arms. Her sides and back and legs were saturated with blood. "Hold on!" I breathed. "You didn't protect me...you killed me Kiba." Ariana wheezed. "No, I'm sorry. Please, oh god, pull through this!" I shook her. "Please." I whispered, crying. "How sad. He lost his mate, oh sorry, he killed his mate because he left her alone when he chose Cheza over her." The Noble woman laughed. "I'm sorry." I whispered into Ariana's hair. "Kill him." Noble Lady ordered. The nearest soldier took his blade and swung down. I had no reason to move out of the way, my only love was gone, taken from me by the Noble. The blade struck..._

Kiba bolted upright. He was sweating. They had fallen asleep in the garden last night. A pair of purple eyes fixed on him. "Don't bother trying to run away. Sit closer and tell me about the nightmare Kiba." Ariana ordered him. He sat closer than he thought he would and proceeded to tell her what he had dreamed about...

"Kiba, it was just a dream." I comforted him. "I used to get them all the time." I told him. "It's just that I felt so guilt about your death." Kiba put his head in his hands and he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "I have to protect you. I have to." He sounded so determined. "Why don't you ask some of us to share that burden?" Lynx asked. The others were awake and they had all moved to touch Kiba and tell him that there was a family for him. "I bet if I wasn't here this pack would've been so different." I laughed. "You have no idea how much you have affected this poack, Ariana. No idea." Vivi was dead serious but in an admiring way. "We'll protect Ariana, just like everyone protects everybody else." Tsume said. Kiba nodded and we all went back to our respective sleeping places. i snuggled up to Kiba. "My puppy." I kissed his neck. "My mate." I kissed back...

The next morning we left Valentia in our tracks and headed towards Jaguara and her army of darkness. The shadowlands were waiting to claim us. We just had to cross a really big ice flow first...

**WOW! Short Chapter! But never mind. I will write a longer one later! ThAnKs FoR rEaDiNg! Love JenovaWolfen and the marshmallows!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! Now I know that some people got confused as to the POV of the last chapter. To clarify- It goes Ariana's POV then on to Kiba's for the dream and then back to Ariana's POV.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the songs I use.**

The temperature had dropped considerably since we left Valentia. The snow had covered the ground from the Northern Border of Vale. I was actually freezing and plastered myself to Kiba for warmth. All he did was chuckle and run closer to me. We had ran for a long time before we reached the ice flow. "Is that more of the ocean?" Toboe asked timidly. "It's an ice flow. Don't worry it's safe _I hope_." I didn't say the last part out loud. I jumped down onto the ice and signalled to them to come down as well. Kiba landed gracefully next to me and Tsume and Vivi hopped down just as beautifully. Toboe, however, was not as graceful and he nearly fell face first into the water. I grabbed his shirt collar to steady him. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, the motherly instinct was kicking in around this pup. "I'm fine." He assured me. I released his collar. "Just be careful. Many people died trying to cross this ice flow." I told him. He straightened and then relaxed again. Toboe was the youngest but he was the one who was the most determined to be someone. He would always be something to me, a family member, a friend, a brother, so to speak. Felix was dead quiet but that was just Felix for you. If he was quiet all you had to do is look into his emerald eyes and all his feelings and thoughts would be revealled to you, a trick that not many people knew. I stared into his eyes. _"I'm fucking cold." He complained_. I laughed and hugged him. "I didn't hear him speak, why are you laughing?" Blue asked. "There's a trick to understanding Felix. You have to figure it out yourself though." I smirked and punched Lynx lightly. "I'm cold, can we please go?" Hige asked rather hurriedly. "I don't know I kinda like the cold." I shrugged. "Let's live here!" Vivi piped up. "Let's not." Tsume and Kiba said in unison. I laughed at their reactions. "That's very safe." Lynx said sarcastically. "Lynx agrees!" Vivi and I screamed. "And your definition of safe is? Why not live next to the ultra safe active volcano?" Felix asked. "Felix agrees!" Lynx hissed at him. Felix gave an awkward smile. I stopped dead. This was the first time I had seen Felix smile since he found me. "He smiles." Kiba gasped. Felix chuckled and shrugged innocently. "The volcano beckons." He began to lead us for a change. I wanted to speak to him anyway so I sent Kiba to go talk with Lynx. "Hey, you seemed happy for a change." I said to him. He was quiet. I stared into his eyes. _"I'm growing fond of him. He's not a bad wolf. Damnit! Ariana stop looking into my eyes to read my thoughts!" He growled. _"You think he's a good mate, don't you?" I whispered loudly. _"He makes you so happy, how can I just ignore that?" His eyes betrayed his feelings. _"You like him! You are accepting him into our family, yay!" I giggled. _"I must admit, these wolves make me happy, they remind me of the people we used to be friends with. I was happiest with them, so I'm happy with this pack too."  
_"Do you remember Natalia Romanova?" I asked him. Natalia Romanova, a strong fiery Russian woman. She was Felix' love interest for many years. She was ruthless but yet so kind and gentle. She was working as the Commander of the military forces in Dularad when the Nobles attacked. She was a brilliant commander and she never went for the obvious attacks. _"You know the Natalia in your head? I hear her sometimes too. I think that Natalia is Romanova." He thought. _"You think so?" I asked him. He nodded. "I got it!" Kiba yelled trotting up to us. "Your eyes betray your emotions! So when somebody looks into your eyes they can see your thoughts about the current situation!" Kiba announced his discovery looking very proud of himself. "FOR CHRISTMAS I WANT SUNGLASSES!" Felix complained loudly. "Merry Christmas." Tsume said handing Felix his pair of sunglasses. "Thank you, Tsume." Felix slipped them on. "Now we can't read all the dirty thoughts you have?" I pouted. They all chuckled and we began to pick up the pace a bit...

Toboe was falling behind. I stopped the pack and I watched as the boy struggled to keep up with us. He ran up to us. "Why did we stop?" He asked. "Toboe are-" Kiba began but I silenced him. "I needed some rest." I told Toboe. "Okay." Toboe seemed distant lately. "Toboe are you bleeding?" I asked, smelling blood. "What, this? It's just a scratch." He laughed and shrugged it off. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I'm fine, don't baby me." He said and he ran ahead. "I'm worried what the smell of blood might attract." Felix voiced his thoughts. "I hope we can eat it." Vivi sighed. "It would be nice if it was meaty." Hige drooled. Totally agreed...

Once again Toboe had fallen behind. He was really far behind us, this time. "Poor pup." Blue held Lynx' arm. Toboe jumped over a space in the ice but lost his footing and fell over. I sent bolts of lightning to cushion his fall. (A\N-No this would not hurt as she can control whether or not to inflict pain) "Hey, are you okay?" I yelled to him. A loud thud rocked the ice. "Walrus." Felix yelled and immediately bolted for Toboe but was too slow as the Walrus appeared above water and broke the shelf that Toboe was on. "Toboe!" I screamed. The looks on our faces were priceless. We rushed over to pull Toboe out of the way. Kiba, Tsume and Lynx charged the beast but were quickly taken down. The walrus sent Kiba flying into an ice cliff, making him leave a huge Kiba shaped dent in the cliff. Kiba was rubbing his head and trying to recover. The walrus plunged his tusk into Kiba's leg. I screamed but saw that Kiba had stopped the tooth from completely going through his leg. The blood soaked his jeans. I ran to him. I grabbed the tusk and my blade and sliced the tusk in half, a clean cut. "When I tell you to, move your leg and run." I told him. The walrus began to move a bit. "Take this bitch!" Lynx had grabbed my gun when I wasn't looking and fired a few rounds at the walrus. The hide was far too thick for the bullets to even pierce the first layer of skin. It did, however, provide a distraction. "Now, Kiba." I told him and he moved his leg out from under the pressure of the top half of the tusk, which I had a firm hold on. The bottom half of the tusk was lodged in Kiba's thigh. I moved quickly and the walrus seemed pissed off. I pulled the tusk out of Kiba's leg. The walrus turned towards us. I hugged Kiba. He wrapped his arms around me. "Please don't." I mouthed to the walrus. It seemed to stop for a moment. "This is my island, why should I leave tresspassers alive?" His voice deep and rough. "We just wanted to get through." I told him. Diplomacy was apparently an option. "Your voice, Wolf, reminds me of the people of Vale. You can not possibly be one of them?" He asked. "I am part of the Royal Lockhart Family, as is my brother over there I pointed to Felix." The walrus looked at Felix who was attending to Kiba's leg. Felix was coated in blood, his and Kiba's. Kiba winced when Felix bandaged his leg a bit too tightly. "In all my years I have heard of this family. The people that fought for their people. The capital city was attacked and the citizens and military were killed. How did you survive?" He asked in his deep voice. "I was in another part of the world. Felix actually fought in the battle but he was knocked unconscious." I explained. "I will let you pass on one condition. You must let me share my knowlegde with you." He offered. I nodded to him...

"Tsume!" Vivi shrieked. I swiftly moved past the walrus. Tsume had been hit really badly. He was bleeding heavily and his breathing was erratic. "Tsume, talk to me." I helped bandage the wounds. I had taken more of the Lunar Flower liquid from my room. I cut my arm and filled a vile with blood. I poured the Lunar Flower liquid and the blood down Tsume's throat. Tsume was dying and all I could do was watch and pray that he would live. "I can't live without you Tsume. I need you, I need all of you." I cried into his scar. He never did tell me how he got that scar. "I am sorry." The walrus said. "You're sorry." Vivi had a evil look on her face. "I don't care!" She screamed as she turned into her panther form and literally ran up to his eye and sliced it, holding on to the thick rubbery skin with her sharp teeth. After several minutes of the walrus dragging Vivi throught the ice, water and at some point us, the walrus collapsed. "Never have I been defeated. I stayed even when I was the last one left." He wheezed. "Good, now go to hell." Vivi snarled as the life left the walrus's eye. "Woah, that was bitch!" Hige said excitedly. Tsume had made a recovery and it looked like he would survive if we rested for a while, my little trooper. The walrus did not die in vain. We ate him very quickly and we all felt a sense of pride in our pack, at the way we each tried to help each other. We found a small cave in one of the surrounding mountains for us to rest in. Kiba's leg was healing nicely, I was licking and cleaning the cut for him. Lynx and Blue were cuddled up with Felix, Hige and Toboe. Vivi was kneeling by tsume, who was resting silently on the floor. "Well, that was a fun day." I said. I got various sounds of agreement. I looked at Felix. _"It's still fucking cold. How about a song or a blanket or something?" He asked in his thoughts_. "How about a song?" I cocked and eyebrow. "A new one please!" Vivi smiled.  
_"Fabulous!  
Coming down from Monacco  
See me in the show  
I go shopping in Hong Kong  
Life is like a song_

In stereo, in stereo, oh, oh  
I live my life in high definition  
In stereo, everwhere I go, oh, oh  
Stepping out on a live transmission  
In stereo, in stereo, oh, oh  
I live it up it's the world exhibition."  
It was true, life is sorta like a song, for me anyways. "Beautiful as always." Tsume grunted. "Tsume, how did you get that scar?" I asked him. He stiffened. "I ran away from a fight where my pack needed me. I had the audacity to return to the pack and the Alpha kicked me out and gave me the scar." He said quietly. "So, you're a coward." Lynx said. I shot him a deadly look. Vivi looked like she might kill him. Tsume looked hurt. "Who actually cares?" Lynx finished his sentence and I untensed. "I agree with Lynx, I love you anyway." I assured Tsume. The others all agreed with me. "Now get some rest. Jaguara is not to be toyed with." I said. Lynx looked utterly scared that we were actually going back to teh place he hated. The others had noticed the fear in his eyes. I was about to say something but Felix grabbed Lynx by the shoulder. "Look into my eyes, Lynx." he ordered. Lynx seemed to relax. Felix pulled away and went back to sitting quietly. "What did you tell him?" I asked him softly when I moved closer to him. I looked into his eyes. _"I told him that you and I would die before we let Jaguara have him." Felix thought. _"Damn straight I would!" I shouted. Lynx had a big smile. "You can bet on it, Lynx." I told him...

**chapter finito! Hazaa! Marshmallows Inc. has and announcement; The song was In Stereo by La Vuvuzela, A South African pop group! I really think you guys should give it a listen! Tnx to maria the black she wolf! My faithful reviewer! Goodbye love JenovaWolfen! And Marshmallows Incorporated!**__


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! Weeee! Wow, that far already...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the songs that I use**

All we ever do is fucking run! A girl has got to do other things in her life. Sadly I was not a normal girl. After Tsume had recovered from Walrus Playtime we left the ice flow behind and ended up a couple yards away from the entrance to Jaguara's Dome City. "This place is guarded, very heavily." Toboe breathed. "She doesn't like wolves infiltrating her 'Paradise'." Felix spat. "He talks." Blue mused. Felix shrugged and continued looking at the structure of the dome. "Why don't we just use the North-side Entrance?" I asked. The heads turned to meet my eyes. "You didn't ask." I defended myself. "At least you said something, unlike your brother that left me to burn." Lynx smirked. I should explain, Lynx' jacket fell in the fire and, of course, caught on fire. Felix was the only one paying attention to this and he just smiled politely. It took all I had to fix the jacket, if Felix hadn't of laughed out loud, then Lynx would have been extra crispy. I managed to supress a whole giggle fit and just let out a small chuckle. "Imagine if I had kept my composure and not had my own giggle fit." Felix said to Lynx. Lynx mumbled to himself. "I found them!" I heard a voice scream, it was feminine. The young woman ran up the slope we were hidden behind and held her gun at us. Felix grabbed her arm and stared in her eyes. "Look into my eyes." Felix whispered to her. The girl, her name tag read: Denise Denver, seemed to instantly lose all muscle functions. "Your thoughts are mine, your hopes are mine, your dreams are mine, your emotion is mine." Felix chanted while staring into her eyes. "You will tell your comrades that it was a false alarm and you will forget you ever saw us." Felix commanded. He let go of her arm and Denise ran away shouting that it was a false alarm. "Felix, when did you learn to use mind control?" I asked him. "My eyes are like an open book, there to read. However, reading my book might just land you in a bad spot. I'm a propagandist, I spread propaganda." He chuckled. "I'm never looking into your eyes again." Kiba stated. "It doesn't work with some people. You have to have a weak mind, you have a strong mind, Kiba." Felix explained as he stood and motioned for us to move to the North-side Entrance. "That was scary." Blue said softly. "Mind control messes with your head, both the controlled and the controller. It fuels feelings of dominance and power. It is an extremely powerful skill, but it is extremely dangerous. Felix is emotionally stronger than anyone I know, if anyone is incorruptable by power, it's Felix." I comforted Blue as we walked slowly past some patrol guards. "At least not corrupttable by power, you haven't tried a hot woman yet." Vivi laughed. "Natalia had caught his eye nicely." I pointed out. "Romanova? No way." Lynx gasped. "Did you know her?" Blue asked, the question I wanted an answer to. "She works with Jaguara, I got to know her." Lynx told me. "Then she's alive?" I asked. "Last time I saw her." Lynx shrugged. Great! She was alive, Felix would be so happy- what if Jaguara had twisted her into one of her mindless zombies? Felix would be devastated. I decided to keep this quiet. I ran to the front of the pack and flashed a smile at Felix. Natalia was bound to see us anyway...

Jaguara's keep was far too clean. Once we had exited through the conveyor tunnel we stepped out onto a platform in the overly clean city. The place was crawling with guards. i managed to herd us into the back alleys and then let Lynx lead us to the Keep. I could see the little twitch in his eyes. Poor thing was dreading this. I put my hand on his shoulder and hugged him quickly before letting him lead again. I had a feeling that the guards were tracking the rest of the pack. Felix, Vivi and I were impervious to their trackers, making the pack look small, so we had the element of part suprise and part ambush. Kiba looked more determined than ever. Cheza was probably the only thing on his mind right now. I sighed and continued walking, ever so alert of the fact that a black armoured soldier could come fucking out of any corner and kill me. So, basically a normal walk to anywhere. I looked into Felix' eyes. _"Are you feeling that same sense of Paranoia that I am?" He thought. _I nodded slowly, still scanning the area. I suddenly noticed it, cameras on the support beams. I pulled the finger at one and kept walking. "We're being watched." I pointed to the cameras. "We stick together from now onwards, no splitting up, that makes us weaker. Jaguara likes to pick paople off one by one." Lynx ordered. I agreed with him, no splitting up. "There is an entrance to the keep through the power cable ports that fuel the moonlight generator." Lynx ushered us into a cafe. I didn't pay attention to the name but I did pay attention to the sleek, slender, red haired, red-eyed, Russian woman sitting calmly at the bar, sitting calmly at thr bar, sipping an iced coffee. My eyes widened. Lynx smiled at her. Felix looked as if he might actually die. Natalia Romanova took a sip of her coffee and for a single second looked me directly in the eye. She spat out her coffee in that movie cliche kind of way. "Natalia wasn't expecting that." She wiped her mouth leaving a trace of her red lipstick on the white napkin. "Neither was I." I whispered to Kiba...

Felix made a break for the door but I stopped him. "She's alive and real." I stroked his head. "Felix, Ariana, Vivi." She said our names out loud as if wanting confirmation of our reality. "Commander Romanova." Vivi said back. Natalia had to steady herself on a chair. "I zought you were dead." Her Russian accent cutting cleanly through her composure. "Alive and well." I confirmed and did a little twirl. "Felix?" She asked him almost desperately. Felix looked away. I motioned to her to look into his staggered towards us, her thick red faux coat dragged on the floor. She cupped a hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes for what seemed like ever. I eventually got bored and looked at the people. A man behind the bar walked up to the front of the store and yelled, "We have one bottle of vodka left! Who wants it?" I literally climbed over Vivi to block Tsume snagging the bottle so I could get it myself and it turned out to be a giant war over vodka. "Mine!" I yelled fiercely. "Dream on" Tsume smirked. I lunged at him and tried to pin him long enough for me to grab the bottle. Natalia walked past us and grabbed the bottle and gave it to Kiba. Bad move. "Kiba, I love you and vodka, hand it over." I hissed at him. "Kiba, if you don't pass me the bottle, I will neuter you in your sleep." Tsume growled. Kiba panicked and decided to down the bottle. He, of course, became exeptionally drunk off his ass. Epic Fail. Natalia, however, was canning herself because of the groups crazy antics. She was pressed closely to Felix who had obviously poured his heart out through his eyes. That sentence was horribly wierd. Kiba had to steady himself on the wall. Felix was enjoying himself watching Kiba half die because of his drunken state. I put my arm around Kiba, as did Tsume, and we proceeded to take him to Natalia's apartment. When we got there Kiba was blurting out random things. "Natalia is one of the bunnies..." He mumbled. I chuckled. Really, it was funny. I put him to bed and kissed him softly. "I love you..." He muttered. He still loved me even when he was out of his skull, how sweet. "Love you, too." I kissed him again and put the bucket by his bedside. I closed the bedroom door behind me. I lay across Lynx, Blue, Hige and Toboe who were all sitting on the couch. "Not a bad place." I admired the modern looking apartment. "You are vey lightweight." Lynx pointed out. "Honey, you don't get this figure when you're fat." I smirked. 'So, Natalia, we have three parts to the picture of the battle between Valentia and the Nobles. What happened to you?" Vivi asked for me. "I was in the battle and i was forced to duck into a Palace tunnel that had been blow open. I ran back to the Palace in the hopes of finding the palace guard or Felix. I found a huge battalion of soldiers and a one way ticket to Jaguara. When the battle ended the soldiers took us to Jaguara who murdered all of the captives except for me. She said I was special and would serve her well. Enough said." Natalia explained. "What about talking to me through my mind." I asked her. "Well, I got bored and worried that maybe you really were dead. I just needed to know for sure." Natalia smiled at me. We all heard a loud thud. "Kiba just fell off the bed didn't he?" I asked. They nodded. I stood and went to attend to him, like a good mate...

"My fucking head." Kiba moaned the next morning. I was canning myself. Vivi passed him a Bloody Mary. He sipped it silently in a corner. I rubbed hi head softly. "I am never touching alcohol agian." Kiba breathed. I laughed. Vivi went right up to his ear and made a 'pop' sound, making Kiba grab his head in agony. "No more alcohol for Kiba." I said and got various levels of nodding from people...

Kiba was over his hangover in about an hour. We had travelled to the base of the Keep, near the entrance via cable port. "Is everyone ready for this?" I asked. "Yeah." They all replied. "Then in we go, just stay together. Got it?" I ordered them. "Yeah." They answered. This was it. The final push before I took down the Nobles. With Kiba, Lynx, Vivi, Tsume, Hige, Blue, Toboe, Felix and Natalia by my side at this moment in time, I couldn't possibly be ungrateful. The support, the love these people gave me was incomprehensible. I gave a curt nod and led the way into the cable port, into the Castle of Death, to face my biggest fear...

**Da-da-da dum! Evil! Anyways my reviewers and readers are thanked for their love and support. Review button would also like to say thank you. So goodbye Love JenovaWolfen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! Coming your way!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the songs that I use- Jessie J-Do it like a dude!**

"Left here." Natalia instructed us as we moved swiftly through Jaguara's Keep. "What happens if we run into some of the guards?" Toboe asked Natalia timidly. "Us guys will take them out." Hige smiled. "I believe he asked me, Hige." Natalia scolded. "Are you saying woman can't fight like men can?" I asked Hige. "Of course they can't, I mean they're woman." Hige said with a small chuckle. "Sexist pig." Vivi mumbled under her breath. "You just wait Hige. I can do it like a dude." I told him...

_Inside Jaguara's Control Room..._

A small red light flashed on and off. A new, amatuer, Lieutenant sat at the station. "Commander, I think you should see this." He informed the bulky and tanned Commander. "What is it Lieutenant Helron? This had better not be another glitch in the picture." The Commander walked over to the young Lieutenant's desk. A large pack of wolves moved silently through the silver hallways. "Number 23, Commander Natalia Romanova and Commander Lynx Everfeldt. They have returned, but 23, his collar is missing." The Commander breathed. "Commander Fon Rensen, should we inform Jaguara of this disturbance?" Helron asked, fear laced his voice. "No, we deal with this ourselves. Jaguara is preparing for her opening of Paradise. We leave no trace, the Nobles are arriving and this Keep must be spotless, flawless and perfect to accomodate them. " The Commander really knew his job. He knew, oh he knew, that they would all die. The determination and look of hate in the Purple-Eyed Royalist's eyes confirmed every fear he had, this was the end...The Royal Lockhart Family had come to claim revenge on the Nobles for what they did...This was it, the final epic battle between Nobility and Royalty...

_In the silver hallways..._

The hordes of black armoured soldiers were lined up neatly in a large circular room. On the other side of them was the staircase that went up to a laboratory designed for housing Cheza. Natalia was a crimson coloured wolf so when the fighting really go going we lost her in the blood. I dodged and blocked so many times my arms and legs went numb. My teeth sank through the metal and into the soft flesh of the soldiers' necks. The blood had an impure metallic taste. I received many medium sized cuts across my entire body but the heat of battle numbed all of my senses so much that I barely noticed the bleeding wounds. I tore into the jugular of a poor soldier that Kiba kicked. I spun around to lunge at the guard behind me and promptly tore his throat out. Felix had done some damage to a large group that had cornered him. He sliced them with his claws and bit down, hard, wherever he could. After a good 15 minutes of fighting the scorecard was:

Total at beginning: 500  
Kills:  
Kiba- 78  
Ariana-73  
Vivi-65  
Felix-32  
Toboe-19 (He's still young)  
Tsume-60  
Hige-30  
Natalia-90  
Lynx-27 (He's a speaker, not a fighter)  
Blue-24  
Total kills: 498

A young Lieutenant and his Commander were all that was left of the little welcoming party. "You killed them all." the Lieutenant breathed, the fear saturated his voice. "I rigged the Conrol Room, it is set to blow in about 20 minutes by overloading the Moonlight Generator. Get out of here before then." The Commander spoke softly. "You rigged it?" I asked him in horror, nice horror but still. "I am not limited by my eyes." Felix smirked. "You ahd this planned since we got in the building, didn't you?" Natalia looked at him. "I take precautions." Felix shrugged. I nodded and looked away as Tsume tore out the Commander's and his Lieutenant's throat. "We need to hurry, 20 minutes and counting down." Lynx tugged at my jacket. "Right, we need to hurry!" I yelled to the pack and we raced up the twisting, spiral staircase. "I have never seen a girl fight like that." Hige admired Natalia, Vivi, Blue and I. "What did I tell you?" I laughed at him.  
_"Stomp stomp, I've arrived  
Drop the beat, Nasty Face, why you looking at me?  
flying, flying, flying, flying through the sky  
In my spaceship, I'm an alien tonight  
Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucker  
You think I can't get her like you motherf**ker_

I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother, do it like a due  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
We can do it like a mandem, mandem  
We can do it like a mandem- suga, suga, suga  
We can do it like a mandem, mandem  
We can do it like a mandem- suga, suga, suga..."

"Like a dude." Natalia pulled the finger at Hige. He put his hands up and tried to look innocent. Voices at the top of the staircase made me stop the pack. I listened carefully...

_With the voices..._

"Lady Jaguara says the guests are already arriving and that we are to move the girl into the throne room." A rough and husky voice barked.  
"Affirmative General, she will be moved shortly." The other, softer voice replied.  
"And be quick about it! Jaguara is expecting her Paradise to be flawless!" The General replied and briskly walked away...

_Back with the pack..._

"To the throne room then?" I asked and got lots of nods of agreement. We moved up the staircase and past the cells, avoiding guards whenever possible. Past the cells and down the other staircase, through the loading bay and cargo bay. It was a complicated process but we ended up at the entrance to Jaguara's throne room. I pushed the doors open and stared at the woman that helped murder my family. "Jaguara." I breathed. "Ariana, dear, join us Nobles in this grand celebration of your failure." Jaguara's voice, so icy and sharp, laughed. "no, it's your failure." I shot back. "What are you talking about? I've won, I have Cheza, the doors of Paradise are going to open for the Nobles in mere seconds. I have won!" she bellowed in delight. "Shut up for fuck's sake!" I yelled and she stopped abruptly. "You haven't won. This place is rigged to blow. I don't know where it's rigged but it is certainly rigged." Vivi smirked. "On the Moonlight Generator." Felix added in sweetly. "The Moonlight Generator! You'll kill everyone of the Nobles!" A random Noble exclaimed in fear. "Then we understand each other." I said steely. "We want our Paradise back, we're taking it back!" Kiba growled. A large explosion ripped through the building. "It went off early!" Lynx covered his head as dust and debris fell all over the room, instantly killing most of the Nobles. A smile spread on my lips. "My keep!" Jaguara shrieked but she was knocked backwards by a slab of cement, taking her helmet off with a painful scrape. The face Jaguara shared with Hamona now glared up at us wolves in hatred. "The entire city is crumbling!" Toboe yelped as he dodged more debris. A scream of pain sliced through the tension. Dr Degre and her man were to late to get Cheza out of the glass orb. Cheza's bottom half was crushed underneath a pile of Keep. Kiba and I ran to her side. "Cheza!" Kiba yelled, as if trying to keep her with us. "This One is fading. This One will never see Paradise." Cheza breathed. "Cheza." Kiba teared up. Cheza wiped away the tears. "Kiba, Ariana, you two are the keys to Paradise. Both of you will open Paradise, together and without me. You have always been the keys. Not This One." She smiled as her body faded and turned into hundreds of little Lunar Flower seeds. "Bye Cheza." I whispered as I pulled Kiba to his feet. Lynx, Felix and I silenced the evil that is Jaguara with a few bullets to her brain. The entire Keep was fucking down and we would all die if we didn't leave right now!...

We, the pack, Dr Degre and Hubb Lebowski, ran for our lives through those silver hallways (or what was left of them) and into the lower city and just escaped before we all became extremely deceased. "That was epic! I was expecting a massive war, not Jaguara getting cornered by us and then shot!" I complained, yes complained that Jaguara died so easily. "Cheza, she's gone." Kiba breathed. He was distraught. "Hey, she knew it was her time to go. Besides, you and I will open Paradise, together with the pack." I comforted him. He licked my cheek gently. I kissed him rather un-gently. "Thanks." He took in my scent. "We're all going to Paradise, even you, Dr Degre and Hubb." I informed our group. We were all there,we had gone through so much pain because of that bitch. We made it. Paradise is right there, infront of us. "We did it." Vivi stated. "We all helped each other." Lynx smiled at me. "Lynx didn't get captured, like we promised him he wouldn't." Felix snickered and received many beatings from Lynx. "Let's finish what we started." I stared at the now blood red moon. "Let's finish it before this world dies, before we die." I added in. Kiba hugged me. I looked at the others. They looked back and gave encouraging gestures and smiles. I bolted forward and the others followed. Time is running out...This world's time is running out. When the blood red moon appears the world will end. I read to you the words of The Book of The Moon...

**Yay! Ding dong the bitch is dead! :) LOL! Tnx to my reviewers, the story is fast drawing to a close :( but I will still be around with the marshmallows! Keep on howling! Love JenovaWolfen...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Thanks to my reviewers! Now, without further ado!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or the songs that I use.**

The world was falling apart. After the fall of Jaguara's Keep the entire palnet just turned into chaos. We lef tthe area before people started to murder each other. Paradise was calling me and the others, it was time to answer that call and find it...

Our legs struck the icy ground as we ran towards where Kiba and I thought Paradise was. Dr Degre and Hubb managed to aqquire an armoured jeep. So we ran and drove through the snow. Upon leavign the Keep we found Blue's owner, he had died. Blue was distraught but Lynx and I fixed that up really quickly. This had been hard for all of us...life had been hard for all of us, Paradise would change that. "Hey, can I drive?" I yelled to the Doctor. She nodded and stopped. I hopped in and started the jeep up again. So I drove myself, Dr Degre, Hubb, Blue and Lynx while the others ran outside of the jeep. Kiba would glance at me every so often and I would return the glance with a smile. A streak in the sky made me look up. A meteorite. Shit...

"This is bad, it's raining meteors. The world is dieing." Hubb stated. Lynx breathed out heavily. "I'm scared." Blue whispered against him. I looked ahead of me at a small glint in the ice shelf. A hole. I slammed on the breaks and rolled the jeep before it could go over the cliff. "Everyone out!" I yelled as I helped Hubb and Degre out of the jeep. Hige and Toboe were standing next to the jeep, making sure we got out alright. "Get away from there, the ice could-" I was cut off by a sharp slicing/breaking sound. Hige and toboe began to fall. "No!" I screamed and threw myself at the ground to try and catch them. I just caught Hige's hand. Toboe was hanging onto his leg. I use my other arm to brace Hige's arm. The others grabbed my legs and began to pull me up. The ice below me shattered and I nearly fell off the cliff as well. The changes in weight and pressure were causing the ice to break away from the shelf. 'Hang on Hige, Toboe." I said as a tear slid down my cheek. "Can you save Hige if I let go?" Toboe yelled. "Toboe don't you dare!" I screamed at him. "Toboe don't do it!" Hige grabbed on to the scruff of his neck. "Ariana can you?" Toboe asked me. "Yes but don't worry, we'll save both of you." I cried. More ice broke away and I was pulled back sharply by the others that were trying to steady me. "Then I won't die in vain." Toboe said as he bit Hige's hand, triggering the reflex that made Hige drop him. "Toboe!" We yelled. He fell to his doom. So young. "I don't want to die alone!" Toboe cried as he fell and we all heard a sickening splat. We pulled Hige up. "Runt..." Hige teared up. "Why?" I sobbed heavily into Kiba's chest. Kiba was also crying. Everyone howled in had just lost a memeber of the pack. A piece of me just died...

Toboe's death shocked us all but we found the mountain that contained Paradise in a few minutes. "We were so close." Lynx breathed. "He died so early." Vivi sobbed. "Let's go before we join him." Degre said. I couldn't help but agree with her. We jumped down the mountain side and stood before a frozen lake. Kiba and I held hands. "What now?" Tsume asked, taking Vivi's hand. "We walk towards the lake." I instructed as I led them forward. I stepped on the ice and it instantly turned into warm and welcoming water. We all jumped in and sank to the bottom. That's when the blinding light hit world was ending in that moment, the planet was crumbling. I felt Kiba hug me in the water. I turned and hugged him back as the light consumed us...

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Marshmallow))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

I bolted upright. I was in my bedroom in Valentia. Wait, I was just with Kiba and the others. Please don't say this was just a dream! I can't be a dream. It can't, I couldn't imagine a life without Kiba now. Felix burst into the room followed by Natalia. "Where are the others?" He asked me. "I don't know." I sobbed as I climbed out of the bed. The Palace was just as it was before the attack, beautiful. I put on my usual clothes, the same outfit that made Kiba say that I was beautiful. I hugged Natalia and Felix before we went to look outside the window. "I don't understand! We found Paradise! I remeber finding it!" I yelled. "So do I. I remember Toboe falling off the cliff." Natalia whispered. I stepped out onto the balcony that the royal family used to address the people. It provided and excellent view of Valentia. I was greeted by cheers. I waved to the people and stepped inside. I felt for the purple necklace that Kiba got for me. It was there. "Perhaps I can explain?" The old lady that gave me the necklace walked in, followed by Vivi. "You, as a key to Paradise, judge who enters and who doesn't. When you allowed Dr Degre and Hubb Lebowski into Paradise you solidified the chance of Valentia coming into existence, thereby, ushering in an era of harmony between the two species. No longer is Valentia a small country, it is now a city that takes up half of the world. A perfect balance of nature and urban. there is no hunger, no poverty, no despair and no evil, no Nobles and no murder. You were designed to be the perfect key to Paradise, a key to fit a special lock. Cheza was never a factor, merely a variable, and she varied. Nobody remembers what happened to Vale or Relvet, except us. You as a fair and just Monarch must not take the throne." The old woman's wise and rusty voice explained. "There is a boy, Sibre Lockhart, that must take the throne and be taught by you. He is your long lost brother." The woman told me...

"Eeew! I kissed him!" I shrieked washing my mouth out with water. "In the Garden of Eternity!" I spat. "Poor girl." The woman laughed. Vivi, Natalia and Felix were canning themselves. "Make a speech to the people of Vale. Tell them what happened to you and your pack, then find your perfect other half, Kiba. He was made by the wolf gods to be yours and nobody else's. No doubt he will remember you. There is an unfortunate twist to the happy ending. Toboe did not make it into Paradise, it was a price that ahd to be paid for bringing in a human, but his DNA will be put into an unborn child and he will grow up under the rule of the woman that protected him as his Alpha, you my dear. Like I said you must not take the throne. Sibre will make a fine ruler as would you or Felix, but you are needed as people not as rulers. Take your pack and run to wherever you see fit, for the gods have gifted your entire pack with everlasting life." Her voice echoed. "Thank you, as I see that you are one of them." Vivi thanked her. "Smart girl. I am the wolf known as Judge. A fitting name don't you think? I have judged you and seen you fit. You have done the entire wolf species a huge favour. Thank you." Judge laughed as she faded. Felix nodded to me and I stepped out onto the balcony...

"People of Vale!" I yelled to them. Everyone listened as cameras fixed on me. "Over the past two years I have suffered a hell like no other. We have all heard the legends of Paradise. This is _Paradise_! The real fabled Paradise. I have recently discovered that I am the key to Paradise." I told them, thinking that I must sound really stupid. Judge appeared next to me confirming everything with a display of magic only a god could produce. The world listened intently. "I lost everything, my country, my people to a Noble, Jaguara. She killed every single one of you and turned some of you against us. So I ventured for revenge and picked up some friends. These friends were the greatest gift I have ever received. I actually found love." I laughed. The girls went 'awww'. They actually believed me. "You have a history of telling the truth, of course they believe you." Judge echoed. "I stand before you a changed woman. I will no longer be taking the throne, neither will Felix. Sibre?" I addressed them. Sibre was at the back and the crowd lifted him towards the balcony. When he finally appeared on the balcony he looked at me with love in his eyes. "Sibre, you're my brother." I told him and the people. "Eew! I kissed you!" Sibre wiped his tongue. "He will be taking the throne under strict supervision from me until he can rule by himself. I want the people of the world to realise that anything can happen, so enjoy your life and live with those you love. One more thing, Kiba if you are out there, I love you." I said quietly. Cheering came from all Felix addressed them, then Vivi and then Judge. "Ariana!" A familiar voice called. "Hamona?" I breathed...

Hamona and Captain Luarca? Together? Wow. I hugged them both. "Ariana, thank you for disposing of Darcia for me. I know it must have been hard." She said sweetly. "It was okay. Captain Luarca, really?" I asked them. "Thank you Ariana." Luarca said sarcastically. "Hey, I just ahd a baby." Hamona squealed. I jumped up like a girly girl and hugged them both. "We want you to name him." Luarca smiled at me. Hamona motioned for her attendant to bring the child forward. The beautiful baby was in its wolf form, sleeping soundly. He was a russet colour. I gasped at how much he looked like Toboe. "How about we name him...Toboe?" I teared up a little bit. "Yes, I love it." Hamona sighed as she held the newly named Toboe. After a teary goodbye I stepped outside into the rain, which had just started...

I sat on a low wall and thought about Kiba and what a mission it would be to find him. Warm tears slid down my cheeks. I was now completely drenched from the rain. "You said you love me infront of all those people." A husky but smooth voice said softly next to me. I spun around and faced Kiba. I instantly reached out and grabbed his arm, to check if he was real. "Kiba." I cried as he pulled me close to him. "We did it, we found Paradise. I just can't help but think that the entire search was pointless." Kiba rested his head on mine. "What do you mean?" I asked him, momentarily looking into his sapphire eyes. "I had already found my Paradise, it was anywhere where you were with me. All along I told the pack that I was looking for Paradise but in actual fact I was looking for somebody to be with." Kiba mumbled. "I'm so glad I met you." I whispered to him. "Thank god you caught my attention soon because I was going to consider going gay." Kiba laughed and I burst out into a little giggle fit. "I love you." Kiba pressed his lips onto mine. We stood in the rain, kissing infront of the paparazzi that just appears out of nowhere. "Hey, get a room!" Tsume yelled at me. I pulled away and saw the entire pack (excluding Toboe) looking at us and grinning. "Give the royalty a hug you bastards!" I yelled and stretched out my arms. They ran and tackled me to the ground and there was nuzzling and licking happening all around me. Judge looked at me from far away. "Thank you." I mouthed to her. She nodded and faded into the scenery. My family was here, with me, forever in Paradise...

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Marshmallow)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

After a long time I managed to ge the pack to drink the immortality liquid. It was selfish of me but I loved all of them and I wanted my family to be there for ever. "Paradise for eterninty, i could get used to this." Lynx was lying on the grass. The newspaper headline blasted the words :_ Royal Beauty Chooses Mate! _. Kiba and I were in the picture below. I smiled at it. The night sky was lit up with stars. The pack lay curled up next to one another, staring at the sky. "Where to first?" I asked them. "How about the coast?" Blue suggested. "Yes, let's go to the coast." Vivi perked up. "Should we go now?" Tsume stood up, as did the others. "Race you there." I said as I stood and bolted away from them. They all shouted and ran after me. Kiba was right by me in a few seconds. I smiled at him and he grinned a wolfy grin back. "This is the beginning of an ageless eternity!" Natalia screamed. I couldn't help but agree with her, being with these people forever seemed like Paradise to me. A Paradise I had all along...

**Happy Ending! Aww! Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers! I will be starting my Maximum Ride fic soon, so if you guys would check that out it would be appreciated. Goodbye Love JenovaWolfen!  
Gossip Girl: And me!  
Review button: and me!  
Marshmallow: Don't eat me, just review!  
JenovaWolfen: I'll let this one slide.**


End file.
